Despertar
by Tsukishiro Yukiko-sama
Summary: Vingança...uma simples palavra, mas que pode levar alguém a uma vida de sofrimento,junto a outros sentimentos negativos.O que é de fato Inferno?Quanto dura?Há redenção?E senão houver,terão o peso opressor dos grilhões da culpa o confinarem ao martírio?
1. Encontro do destino

Vingança... uma simples palavra, mas que pode levar alguém a uma vida de sofrimento, porque o mesmo assim deseja ao cultivar tal sentimento, que juntamente com o preconceito, orgulho, arrogância, prepotência, viciosidade e crueldade presentes em sua vida, condenando a si mesmo ao inferno...

Mas, o que é realmente o Inferno? Quanto tempo dura? E se existe, de fato, pode haver redenção? Ou não tem para aqueles que cultivam tal fardo e que ficarão condenados dia após dia, a ter o peso opressor dos grilhões da culpa o confinarem ao martírio?

Mas, o que é realmente o Inferno? Quanto tempo dura? E se existe, de fato, pode haver redenção? Ou não tem para aqueles que cultivam tal fardo e que ficarão condenados dia após dia, a ter o peso opressor dos grilhões da culpa o confinarem ao martírio?

.

.

.

.

Essa é uma fanfiction Dark com angust, ou seja, uma fanfic "pesada", recheada de sofrimentos psicológicos e físicos. Haverá estupro e violência.

Se esses temas o ofendem, não recomendo ler.

Minha pretenção é que chorem conforme lerem o capítulo e a postagem se seguirá a cada 20 dias e também será uma shortfic.

.

.

.

.

Igneel, um dragão teimoso,cruel, orgulhoso, violento, perverso, sem piedade com os humanos e que aliaís os odeia mortalmente...

Encontra-se frente a uma humana que o deixa "interessado". Esta corajosa, guerreira, orgulhosa, mas, também gentil em muitos momentos.

O que o destino reserva ao poderoso Imperador do Fogo, Igneel?

.

.

Cap 1 - Encontro do Destino

.

No passado, o homem havia acabado de descobrir o metal, desenvolver a criação de animais para seu sustento e com isso, abandonando a vida nômande, passando a morar em vilas e a surgirem dentre elas castas mais elevadas, consagrando-se senhores de tais hans.

Com o tempo, as habitação já não eram rudimentares, cobertas de sapé, pois usando blocos, além do início de uma mistura que grudada entre estes, feitos de barro, se expandiram ao mesmo tempo que já dominavam a escrita, a fala e a matemática, além das navegações.

Mesmo após séculos, milênios, eram observados por dragões, criaturas tidas como lendárias para os humanos, muitos falando que eram só uma lenda e nada mais.

Mas, existiam. Ficavam adormecidos em seus elementos regentes e muitos contatos entre humanos e dragões, acabavam em "mortes misteriosas", afinal, eram tidos como criaturas imaginárias.

Estes seres poderosos, rasgavam os céus com suas potentes asas, arrebatando criações quando estavam com fome, não sendo algo comum, pois, podiam se alimentar do elemento que dominavam.

Dentres esses dragões, existiam os mais antigos, os mais poderosos, cuja idade se perdera ao longo dos séculos, senão milênios.

Eram tidos dentre eles como os mais sábios e poderosos, muitos outros dragões considerando uma loucura, senão insanidade, comprar briga com um desses e em decorrência disto, eram tidos como Imperadores conforme o elemento que utilizavam.

Dentre esses Imperadores, havia um impaciente, perverso e prepotente, uma mistura perigosa, principalmente para os dragões que possuíam a regência do fogo e a qual possuíam também a alcunha de Dragões Infernais por causa da mesma.

Este em particular achava os humanos mais do que inferiores, uma praga que deveria ser erradicada.

Seu nome? Igneel, o Imperador do fogo.

Era o mais temivél dragão do tipo fogo e tal pensamento levava a comportamentos maldosos, como incendiar vilas quando lhe desse desejo, sem se importa com os humanos.

Seus atos levaram ao afastamento dos de sua raça e dos outros Imperadores, menos Grandine, a Imperatriz do Céu, que parecia ter alguma influência sobre ele, pois era a únia que ouvia, mas, não necessariamente seguia o que lhe falava.

Mas, pelo menos, ela não precisava temer um ataque dele. Dizia-se que graças a mesma, ele escapou da morte e como esta era filhote na época, cuidou dela e a criou. Podia-se dizer, que a via como uma quase "filha", por isso a paciência com ela e o fato de não ataca-la. Também era a única que ainda mantinha algum contato com ele.

Graças a persuassão de Grandine, aliada ao fato dos outros Imperadores o proibirem de fazer mal aos humanos novamente, ele resolveu "hibernar" e escolheu um lugar de vulcões ativos e lavas incadescentes. Os humanos chamavam esse lugar de Inferno e era localizado em uma ilha imensa.

Nenhum ser humano se aproximava de lá, portanto, Igneel adorou o local e pôs-se a dormir por muitos séculos.

Os Imperadores tinham feito um pacto, nunca lutar entre si, pois, se lutassem,= com seus imensos poderes, provocariam caos e até mesmo a extinção da vida no planeta.

Visando evitar uma catástrofe, decidiram que nunca lutariam entre si e impuseram aos dragões mais jovens essa lei, mas, mesmo se quebrassem, não havia tanto perigo, porém, eram punidos pelos dragões regentes do elemento destes e era uma punição severa demais.

Porém, após séculos, Igneel desperta.

Das lavas incadescentes que formavam rios, um par de olhos dourados brilhavam de malidiscência, reluzindo sobre os rios vermelhos de chamas.

Este ergue seu imenso corpo, provocando escoamento do magma incadescente que o cobrira por séculos e ruge. Um rugido ensurdecedor que muitos humanos confudem com uma tempestade.

Era um aviso aos demais dragões e Imperadores que ele despertara, pois, todos eram obrigados a avisar se despertassem aos demais e todos eles ao ouvir Igneel despertando, abanam a cabeça para os lados, suspirando pesadamente, pois sabiam que o mesmo não mudara absolutamente nada.

O dragão de fogo abre suas asas imensas e alça vôo rumo ao céu escuro, povoado por raios por causa do calor e gases tóxicos, saindo desse céu tempestuoso para um mais ameno e com o passar dos minutos para um céu límpido, cortando as nuvens majestosamente.

Decide retornar ao local onde habitara com sua mãe. Sim, ele teve uma genitora, que foi traída e morta por humanos e isso levou-o a odiar mortalmente tal raça.

Era um palácio no topo de uma montanha, longe dos olhares humanos e de rochas tão ingrímes, que quem tentava escalar, despencava pelas pedras presas falsamente ou só levemente encaixadas.

Conforme voava até seu palácio, se concentra nos sons e cheiros, descobrindo que estavam muito diferentes desde a última vez que estivera acordado. Via também, mesmo do alto, as vilas que agora possuíam construções e arquiteturas mais elaboradas.

Já os humanos que olhassem para o céu, somente veriam um minúsculo borrão vermelho e nada mais, de tão alto que este se encontrava.

Porém, mais a frente, alguém o faz estancar em pleno ar, obrigando-o a bater as asas para manter-se suspenso no ar, ao sair da correnteza da mesma que usara para planar até aquele instante.

Era a Imperatriz do Céu que possuía a magia de cura e regia o vento, Grandine, sua irmão mais nova adotiva, como a considerava. A mesma possuía por ele um afeto imenso e por isso, suportava o temperamento do dragão a sua frente com mais paciência que os demais.

O olhar dela era piedoso, beirando a compaixão. Sentia muita pena de ver seu irmão mais velho consumido em tais sentimentos negativos. Sabia que no fundo, bem no fundo, ele podia ser um dragão tão sábio quanto os demais Imperadores. Só precisava de um estímulo e se lastimava de não conseguir encontrar tal estímulo.

Lembrando-se que este tipo de olhar o irritava e querendo começar uma conversa relativamente calma e amena, controla sua piedade e força-se a olhar neutro, notando que a face de Igneel ficara menos irritada.

Olham-se por mais alguns minutos, até que a dragoa quebra o silêncio incômodo:

- Igneel onii-ue... então despertaste após séculos... - falava afirmativamente, sem conter a felicidade em revê-lo.

- Sim, imouto... fico aliviado em ver que tu continuas bem...

- Domo arigatou-gozaimassu ( muito obrigado - maneira formal)... aonde tu vais?

- Para o palácio de hahaue...

- Sabes que os humanos evoluíram neste tempo que permanecestes hibernando...

- Este Igneel notou... só espero que nenhuma "dessas coisas" me incomodem... caso aconteça... serei impiedoso... não serei o primeiro a atirar a pedra, porém, serei aquele que se vingará de tal afronta...

Nota o olhar baixo de Grandine. No fundo, não gostava de vê-la assim, porém, não era falso, podia ter seus defeitos, mas era sincero acima de tudo.

A Imperatriz sabia também que os dragões de fogo eram cabeças-duras e raramente mudavam de opinião. Também eram mais de agir primeiro e depois racionalizar, em decorrência de sua impulsividade e impaciência nata, além de serem energéticos em demasia.

- Pelo visto... não mudaste de opinião...

- Este Igneel nunca mudará... por mim, exterminaríamos essas pragas, caçando-as sem dó e sem piedade, erradicando-as da face da terra! - fala em meio a um rugido ensurdecedor.

Os humanos na terra julgavam ser um trovão violento, mas, não compreendiam o porque, pois o céu estava límpido.

Grandine suspira pesadamente e fala, após algum tempo, resignada:

- Sempre desejo que mude de idéia... sempre... saiba que nunca desistirei de Igneel. - fala olhando-o com seu costumeiro olhar bondoso e gentil.

- Não adianta... pelo visto não é só este Igneel que não muda... passa-se séculos, milênios e continuas igual ao passado... uma tola por pensar que um dia posso mudar por capricho do destino... - fala em tom mais calmo e se prepara para retornar o vôo - sayounara, imouto... cuide-se...

E sai de perto dela que ainda está parada no ar, com suas imensas asas, olhando o dragão de fogo se afastar cada vez mais, até se tornar um pequeno ponto no horizonte, que sumia gradativamente.

Algo lhe dizia para ficar perto dele e decide fazer isso, não compreendendo o que era tal sentimento que acossava-a a segui-lo, mas, era muito forte e por isso, cede.

Mas, não iria revelar sua presença, algo que não era tão difícil assim e enquanto ficava por perto, passaria para ver Metallicana, sua grande amiga e que morava perto do palácio de Igneel.

.

.

.

.

.

Igneel chega até a mansão acima das montanhas e nota que como esperado, tudo ficara igual a quando deixou aquele lugar, após o assasinato de sua mãe. Era como se o tempo estivesse estagnado naquele local.

Desce no imenso jardim a frente da morada de dois andares e assumiu a forma humana, trajando uma veste requintada e acima desta, uma armadura reluzente de samurai, que continha em cada osode, dois chifres curvados.

Se preparava para entrar, quando sua audição apurada capta uma voz infantil e pelo cheiro, estava no jardim abaixo da mansão, na floresta.

Ele estreita os olhos e rosna. Estava furioso pela ousadia daqueles humanos em profanar a terra honoravél de sua genitora.

.

.

.

.

.

Na bela clareira bem iluminada ao pé da montanha, no coração da floresta densa e verdejante, uma criança de 10 anos brincava junto de outras, olhadas por uma jovem de 16 anos. Honookaze Natsu ( vento das chamas do verão).

Ela usava roupas diferentes das outras meninas.

Trajava uma armadura por cima de um haori e hakama e se fosse só pelas vestes e armadura, podia se passar por um menino, mas, olhando atentamente, ao ver os cabelos longos presos por um laço, via-se que era uma garota. Sem contar, que se prestasse atenção na armadura, esta ao nivél do tórax, era um tanto mais "saltada" por causa dos seios da jovem.

Nas suas costas, jazia uma espada reluzente, presente de sua mãe, uma guerreira muito habilidosa e que treinou a filha deste a tenra idade. Infelizmente falecera há alguns anos, deixando a espada de herança para a mesma.

Aquela arma era o orgulho dela e jazia muitas lendas em cima desta que parece refulgir como a luz do sol, de uma maneira peculiar. Lendas como que nunca quebrara ou trincara e por mais que cortasse, nunca perdia o corte, sendo como se fosse nova e cortava coisas muito facilmente, estas, que muitas vezes quebravam as demais espadas.

Sua mãe dizia que era feita da presa de um dragão, que um dia a tataravó encontrou naquela mesma mata onde se encontravam. Foi passada de geração em geração e foi entregue, segundo a tradição para Honookaze Natsu quando a okaa-san desta falecera.

Sua armadura fora feita pelo avô materno, que era um excelente ferreiro e que também fez um colar de prata para ela, com um dragão em relevo na prataria, pois ela era fascinada e apaixonada por eles, inclusive uma vez na vida desejava ver um desses seres.

Era uma Mahou Kenshi, mas por ser jovem, não conseguia usar Kansou (reequipar) com muita rapidez. Sua mestra fora a própria mãe, que lhe deu também várias armaduras e armas.

Natsu conseguia reequipar armadura também, mas, era mais demorado e ainda não conseguia fazer ao mesmo tempo que reequipava-se com uma arma.

Esta jovem ouvira sobre a lenda de poderosos dragões e dentre eles os chamados "Imperadores" tidos como os mais poderosos dentre estes seres magnifícos.

Criaturas praticamente divinas que voavam pelos céus, rasgando as nuvens com suas asas imensas, suas caudas podendo causar terremotos ao brandi-las sobre a terra. Com as garras e presas rasgavam metal como manteiga, inclusive diamante e seu sopro era como a morte, mas, que mesmo desta, podia trazer nova vida.

Dormiam em templos e palácios inacessivéis aos humanos. Eram sábios, inteligentes, além de poderosos.

Ela os considerava como divindades com o poder da vida e da morte. Praticamente os idolatrava por seu poder, assim como seu avô que lhe contara isso, além de sua falecida mãe, quando ainda vivia nesse mundo.

Sua fascinação por essas criaturas levou-a a ser motivo de risos e escárnio, pois, eram tidos como só uma lenda e criaturas bestiais. Concordavam que eram poderosos, mas já, considera-los sábios e inteligentes, era um absurdo. Julgavam-no como feras com um poder destrutivo imenso.

Isso levou-a também várias vezes a comprar briga com os que "zoavam" dos dragões que tanto amava, fazendo a fama dela de uma Mahou Kenshi perigosa de se contrariar e silenciando com isso, aqueles que caluniavam os dragões, segundo a mesma.

Ela vivia junta da irmã de 10 anos, Honookaze Nohara( Vento das chamas do campo) e era o contrário de sua irmã.

Enquanto Natsu era corajosa, destemida, orgulhosa, que não baixava a "crista" para ninguém e cujo comportamento mais parecia de um homem, Nohara era delicada como uma boneca e medrosa, além de tímida.

Era uma Senren Madoushi e tinha algumas chaves, a maioria para companhia e dentre elas, possuía algumas para lutas e dentre estas, chaves douradas do zodíaco e tinha como contrato: Áries, Capricôrnio, Peixes e Libra. Mas, não gostava de lutar e preferia a diplomacia. Já sua irmão mais velha era tempestiva e impaciente.

As duas viviam em um castelo do clã Honookaze, que possuía como domínio aquela floresta, a montanha, alguns vales e vilas, vivendo basicamente da agricultura, sendo famosa pela fertilidade daquela terra, que onde "o que plantava, nascia".

Quem governava atualmente, era o irmão mais velho delas, Shinsetsu Honookaze ( Vento das chamas da gentileza) de 21 anos, obrigado a assumir o trono aos 17 anos, quando os pais deles faleceram em um terrivél acidente. Nohara tinha só 6 anos e Natsu 12, na época.

Com um han para assumir, Natsu acabou sendo uma espécie de mãe para Nohara, enquanto as servas ajudavam a cria-la e agora se culpava da imouto ser tão medrosa e carente, pois mimara demais para compensar a ausência dos pais e do anii-ue delas, que tinha que administrar aquelas terras.

As crianças iam embora, uma a uma e só Nohara continuava, agora entretida em confeccionar um colar de flores, enquanto invocara a Senren Lyra para tocar uma melodia com sua harpa.

A sua irmã mais velha revirava os olhos. Não queria ir para a Floresta Proibida do Dragão, segundo os antigos falavam e cujo nome foi diminuído para Floresta do Dragão. Tinha esse nome, pois a espada, segundo a lenda, foi forjada de uma presa imensa, de dragão, que encontrava-se cravada em uma rocha naquela floresta.

Aquele lugar também era tido como proibido, mas, infelizmente, prometera a Nohara um pedido de presente e justamente esta pedira para visitar aquele local.

Natsu estava atenta a quaisquer sons suspeitos, enquanto estavam próximas das montarias.

Porém, um som de passos é escutado por esta, que rapidamente se posiciona na frente de Nohara, já concentrando sua magia:

- Kansou ( reequipar)!

Invoca o seu selo mágico, embaixo dela e com isso, coloca uma armadura mais resistente, a melhor que tinha em seu arsenal.

Vendo aquilo, Nohara se levanta, largando o colar de flores que confeccionava, acabando por deixa-lo incompleto e se encolhe atrás da irmã, enquanto fecha o portão da Lyra. Ao mesmo tempo, a irmã mais velha pega uma das chaves da pequena, que era da Áries e faz sinal para usar e com os pés, faz um desenho de nuvem na terra.

A irmã entende e fica com a chave na mão, nisso, vêem um humano surgir do meio da mata, chamando a atenção dela por causa das orelhas um pouco mais pontudas que as humanas, além dos cabelos negros como a noite presos em um rabo de cavalo alto e os olhos negros que exibiam um brilho misterioso.

Trajava uma armadura imponente e uma capa, além de aparentar ter uma enorme força física e um semblante sério e rígido.

Natsu sente um calafrio na espinha, pois, mesmo sem a orelha "esquisita", quer dizer mais pontuda, julgava pelo modo de andar, agir e falar, como algo perigoso, além da presença mágica que fazia-a temer levemente.

Questionava-se se era um Mahou Kenshi como ela, ou só um cavaleiro. Mas, tinha sérias dúvidas se de fato era um desses tipos. Algo lhe dizia que não era um humano á frente delas que caminhava e sim, algo muitos mais poderoso e perigoso.

Natsu confessava que era uma sensação estranha que a fizera até suar frio e agora lutava para regularizar as batidas frenéticas de seu coração que se chocava com seu externo. Nunca havia se sentido assim e se apavorava consigo mesma por estar daquele jeito.

Mas, ao olhar para os olhos negros como a noite, sentiu-se perder levemente neles, sua face esquentar levemente, não compreendendo o que passava com ela, pois pensamentos estranhos vinham-lhe na mente e ela sacudia a cabeça para os lados tentando dissipar.

Nohara nada sentia, pois em noção de sentido de magia, precisava evoluir mais e o único ponto positivo, é que conseguiria usar as chaves sem se preocupar com a intensidade mágica que irradiava do desconhecido, que parecia comprimir todo o ar em volta delas.

Igneel fica surpreso desta permanecer bem, mesmo ele emitindo sua magia opressora e passa a julga-la "interessante", mesmo esta demonstrando um pouco de nervosismo.

Olhava os dois "vermes" na opinião dele que estavam a sua frente. A mais velha, estava protetoramente em frente a mais nova.

Soube logo que a mais nova era uma Senren Madoushi de poderes mágicos consideravéis, bem acima da média esperada para uma idade tão tenra. Já a mais velha, era uma Mahou Kenshi com grandes poderes mágicos. Nunca sentiu tamanho nivél de poder, considerando a idade da mesma, de fato, confessava armagamente, por mais desgostoso que estivesse com tal pensamento, que ela era incrivél.

Seus olhos viajavam pela face da jovem e depois pelas partes do corpo livre da armadura que trajava. Ela era linda, praticamente uma beleza mortal e o olhar dela era de alguém forte, orgulhoso e decidido, além de irradiar uma bravura e coragem sem limites, mas, também deduzira que era altiva, ao contrário da mais nova e juntamente com a beleza, era tudo o que apreciava em uma fêmea.

Notara os olhares para ele, principalmente da mais velha, junto dos batimentos cardíacos alterados, as faces rubras, sabendo não ser de medo e sim de leve desejo, ao sentir o cheiro fraco que seria imperceptivél, se a leve briza que soprara naquele instante, não carregasse este odor aprazivél até ele.

Desconfiara também, que nem a mesma sabia disso, ao ver o jeito de "menininha" que usava para sacudir a cabeça, provavelmente de pensamentos envolvendo-o e adorou esse trejeito, tanto que não deixa de sorrir quanto a isto, acabando por dar um sorriso e olhar malicioso para a mesma, que ficou ainda mais rubra, arrancando um leve riso dele.

Fazia muito tempo que não se divertia e não podia conter um leve sorriso a esse pensamento.

De fato, ela parecia ser uma "presa" divertida e adoraria tê-la, tanto que pensava nisso, enquanto meditava o que fazer com elas, inclinando a poupa-la. Só ela claro, afinal, fora somente a jovem que despertara seu interesse.

Ele fala, após sorrir um tanto sombriamente para a mais nova, com os olhos dourados irradiando um brilho mortal, fazendo a mesma se encolher de pavor, engolindo em seco.

- Vejo que humanos como vocês, encontram-se na propriedade pertencente a este... confesso que são corajosas, mas...

Sua voz saíra um tanto rouca, quase como um rosnado, mas, que provocou calafrios que irradiavam pela espinha de Natsu, além de um frio na barriga. Não compreendia o porque disso, pois, não era de medo e sente suas faces aquecidas novamente, embora com menos intensidade.

- H-H-H-Humanos? Q-Q-Q-Quem é v-v-v-v-v-voçê... melhor... o q-q-q-q-q-q-que é você? Kisama ( desgraçado)!

A voz da Mahou Kenshi saira um tanto nervosa por causa das sensações que lhe tomaram antes e ainda persistiam contra a sua vontade.

Ele nota o olhar da mais velha que era desafiador, emanando uma coragem incrivél, considerando a situação em que se encontrava e via uma leve altivez, enfim, uma guerreira, assim como ele e confessara que ela se tornou ainda mais interessante, se comparada a mais nova, que estava assustada e pelo visto, era o oposto da onee-san.

Decidiu brincar com "suas presas".

Avança contra a mais nova, sem muita velocidade, subestimando os humanos, vendo centímetros antes de se aproximar a face estarrecida da pequena.

Não se importava com a espada da mais velha, pois, em contato com sua pele, esta quebraria sem causar nenhum dano.

Notando o movimento ágil dele, Natsu brande a espada e em um movimento certeiro, corta a armadura deste e faz um corte em seu tórax, levemente inclinado de cima para baixo, sendo tal ferimento cauterizado em seguida.

Essa lâmina reluzia e cortava facilmente qualquer coisa, queimando o corte feito logo em seguida.

Surpreso, estanca seu ataque, enquanto a mais velha empurra a mais nova longe com seu outro braço.

Igneel solta um uivo de dor que ecoa pelas matas e vales como se fosse uma trovoada. Era ensurdecedor e tenebroso.

Isso fez Nohara começar a chorar de medo e Natsu tremer levemente, pois, agora notou que não era de fato um humano, embora não soubesse precisar o que ele realmente era. Embora algo lhe dizia que seria preferivél não saber, se possivél.

Logo o uivo de dor é substituído pelo de raiva, pois seu orgulho foi ferido ao ser machucado por uma criatura tida como inferior para ele. Sentia-se humilhado e na mesma proporção da vergonha, sentia ódio.

Quando as olhou, ambas notaram o brilho de ira ensandecida nos orbes e os dentes cerrados de raiva, além da face livída de fúria, enquanto a garota vira o corte que fez no tórax dele.

Mas, o dragão havia reconhecido com o corte o que era aquela lâmina e a única explicação plausivél.

Era sua presa, seu canino que perdeu há séculos atrás em uma luta contra um outro dragão. A espada era feita dessa presa, por isso cortou a armadura dele facilmente, além de provocar a queimadura após o corte.

Ele volta a avançar contra a mais velha, pois, precisava destruir aquela espada, afinal, sentia-se ultrajado de uma criatura sórdida e inferior ter seu poder em suas mãos imundas.

- Agora!- ela grita para a mais nova.

- Portão do Carneiro, abra-te! Áries!

Nisso Áries surge e ela fala:

- Use seu ataque!

- H-H-Hai...

Mesmo com medo, pois sabia que ele era Igneel, envolve todos em uma densa nuvem, como uma fumaça rosa por toda a área.

O dragão sabia que aquilo era uma Senren então ia soprar seu fogo, mas, aí mataria elas e queria se vingar, então, faz surgir suas asas imensas e com um movimento destas, espalha as nuvens rosas, mas, antes de sumirem, ouve:

- Portão do Carneiro, feche-te!

Logo em seguida, ouve a mais nova gritar:

- Portão do céu, abra-te! Sora!

Nisso, vê um hipogrifo do tamanho de um cavalo, com metade do corpo cavalo e metade águia, além de um bico afiado e asas enormes surgir dentre o vestígio de nuvens, que foram usadas meramente para ganhar tempo.

A criatura era prateada com asas douradas.

- Não vão fugir!

Com um misto de ódio e prazer por caçar, alça vôo, as perseguindo. O Hipogrifo olha e fala, apavorado:

- É um dragão... não vamos conseguir fugir, não posso voar mais rápido do que um deles!

- Dragão? - Nohara questiona boqueaberta e olha para a irmã que está em choque com a descoberta.

- M-M-M-Mas, ouvi que os dragões são sábios, poderosos e inteligentes, mas, principalmente sábios... - a mais velha fala com os olhos agora tristes para o perseguidor, derramando lágrimas peroladas.

- Nem todos... há alguns viciosos e crueís, além de orgulhosos, nunca devendo pisar no orgulho de um dragão, ainda mais um dragão de fogo... esse que nos persegue para piorar, é um da classe Imperador, é Igneel. - apavora-se ainda mais, batendo as asas mais freneticamente, ao ver o mesmo se aproximar cada vez mais deles.

O dragão notara o olhar triste para ele, quase deprimido da garota mais velha, vendo as lágrimas destas brotarem dos orbes castanhos. Aquele olhar o incomodava consideravelmente e logo fica atônito ao ver a mesma chorar compulsivamente, cheia de pesar e dor.

Aquilo era confuso demais, não sabia porque em vez de ódio e prazer, agora sentia-se mal por ver aquela humana chorar. Estava achando que ficara louco, pois era um absurdo sentir algo por um ser inferior.

- Nee-chan...

Nohara olha para a irmã chorando, sentindo a dor dela profunda demonstrada em cada lágrima pérolada que brotava de seus orbes.

- E-E-Eu sempre achei que eles fossem... eu-eu-eu-eu nunca imaginei... q-q-q-q-quero dizer...

- Sinto ter descoberto que o mundo não é como nos contos grandiosos... há dragões de inabalavél nobreza, sabedoria e também poderosos... mas, são raros, infelizmente os do tipo deste, são os de índole mais comuns... - a criatura fala nervosa pela aproximação.

- Nohara-chan... use a chave de Sirius-chan e consegue usar mais uma chave do zodíaco? Preciso que chame Libra para fazer o julgamento... e depois, vou precisar de Sora-chan.

- Julgamento? Está pensando em...?

O Hipogrifo olha em choque, notando que para pedir isso ela estava de fato desesperada e não era a toa. Pois sabia que Natsu-sama tinha plena noção da diferença de poderes dela para o de um dragão.

- Não, nee-chan! Se pedir para Libra fazer isso... você vai poder...- começa a chorar.

- Como estamos, vamos morrer as duas...- fala sem olha-la, derramando agora lágrimas de fúria, cerrando os punhos até as juntas ficarem opacas - Faça agora e não me desobedeça!

Termina gritando com a imouto que chora e muito, pois sua irmã nunca gritara com ela, ao mesmo tempo que vê as lágrimas brotarem dos orbes castanhos com a face irritada de sua onee-san.

Sora as olha com um olhar pesaroso e fala, timidamente:

- Infelizmente, Nohara-sama, Natsu-sama está certa... não há outro meio de escapar de um dragão desse nivél...

- Nee-chan... nee-chan... nee-chan... - chama a irmã, murmurando o nome dela fracamente.

- Não perguntei quem sou eu e sim se consegue usar além de mais uma chave de prata, uma outra dourada do Zodíaco! - grita com ela, agora fitando-a com raiva e revolta na face, fazendo a mesma se encolher.

- H-H-Hai... - fala cerrando os olhos e ficando de pé no hipogrifo, sendo segurado por esse através da cauda leonina.

- Portão da estrela maior, abrar-te! Kuroi (negro)!

Nisso, no ar, surge um cão negro imenso do tamanho de um cavalo e com asas de penas negras, que cumprimenta polidamente:

- Chamou-me, mestra? - mas, estranha o olhar pesaroso dela.

- Vá o mais longe que puder... vou usar Libra também depois.

O Senren entende o plano e se afasta, vendo quem as perseguia e se apavorando, em seguida, compreendendo o porque daquele plano suicida. De fato, era caso de vida ou morte e faria tudo para cumprir com o que foi ordenado, pois seria deploravél um Senren deixar sua mestra morrer. Era um crime tido como imperdoavél e hediondo.

Natsu abraça a irmã, derramando ainda mais lágrimas enquanto a mais nova chorava, agarrando-se a mais velha. Culpava-se por tudo aquilo, afinal, foi ela quem desejou ir na floresta tida como proibida e agora perderia a irmã por causa disso.

Logo em seguida se separam e a Mahou Tenshi afaga a cabeça da imouto carinhosamente, forçando um sorriso em sua face úmida.

- Nee-chan... gomennasai! Gomennasai! Por minha culpa, Natsu-chan irá...

Mas, é silenciada por sua irmã negando com a cabeça, enquanto erguera para olha-la.

- Não... não é culpa de ninguém e senão parar de culpar-se, vou ficar muito triste...- derrama mais lágrimas, afinal, sua visão sobre os dragões foi quebrada e isto era um fardo opressor, pois ia contra tudo o que ouvira sobre eles.

- Nee-chan...

Sua voz falha ao sentir Natsu beija-la carinhosamente no topo da cabeça e falar, ainda chorando, forçando um sorriso:

- Sayounara, Nohara-chan... cuide de nosso anii-ue... ele vai precisar de todo o apoio em um momento como esse, seja forte... precisará assumir meu lugar e sofrerei ainda mais se perde-la...

A mais jovem coça os olhos, tentando segurar as lágrimas. Mas, era difícil. Aquele era seu pior aniversário. Pensava na festa que encontrava-se preparada para ela quando voltasse e aquilo a deprimia ainda mais.

Segura com força a chave dourada de libra e concentra sua magia, sentindo-se levemente cansada e sabendo que provavelmente ficaria inconsciente ao usar mais um Senren.

Fica de pé, as lágrimas pingando no dorso plumado do hipogrifo e invoca, cabisbaixa:

- Portão do vento, guardiã da justiça, abra-te! Libra!

Nisso, aparece uma jovem vestindo uma túnica alva, em forma de vestido, presa pelos dois lados com um nó, enquanto uma faixa azul prendia o tecido na cintura fina.

Usava um colar de pérolas em volta do pescoço e tinha cabelos loiros compridos, cacheados e calçava uma sandália trançada no tornozelo.

Em uma de suas mãos, tinha uma espada e na ponta da lâmina, uma balança dourada antiga. Seus olhos azuis olhavam bondosamente para sua invocadora e pergunta gentilmente:

- Invocou-me, mestra?

- S-S-S-Sim... - fala engolindo o choro - q-q-q-q-quero-quero... que fa-fa-fa-faça o-o-o-o-o Julgamento.

Libra olha para baixo, em um misto de pena e raiva para Igneel.

Sabia muito bem como era aquele dragão e não conseguia deixar de sentir pena, embora odiasse saber que ele estava vindo atrás de Nohara.

Torna a olhar para a Senren Madoushi e pergunta:

- Quem devo julgar e com o quê? É Natsu-sama quem julgarei e Igneel-sama será o outro lado da balança?

Nohara apenas concorda, fracamente, chorando ainda mais. A Senren olha para a Mahou Kenshin, que está chorando, sentindo a dor e o pesar dela. Sente um imenso pesar pelo coração desta estar partido em dois, pela desilusão que teve relativo aos dragões e a despedida da irmã. Também sentia que esta não temia a morte, só tinha o pesar de deixar os irmãos, que sofrerem tanto, assim como ela, com a perda violenta dos pais.

Sentir o coração dos outros, era uma de suas habilidades, quase igual a que Gemini utilizava, com uma pequena diferença em como conseguia fazer isso.

- Eu, Libra, começarei o julgamento!

Nisso, a balança dourada vibra, enquanto ela se concentra, deixando cada lado virado para as partes e ao abrir os olhos que estavam cerrados, o lado de Igneel baixa violentamente.

- Julgamento terminado... Natsu-sama, tu foste julgada e teu coração passou no teste... concedo-te um desejo, desde que possa realizar... qual seu desejo?

- Não pode levar Nohara-chan para longe, logo, desejo que troque minha imouto e Sirius-chan de lugar, trocando aonde encontram-se ambos. - fala firmemente, já resignada com seu destino.

- Este desejo posso conçede-lhe... afinal, é só dois para trocar de espaço... se fosse quatro, estaria acima de meu poder.

Ao dizer isso, os olhos azuis brilham, tornando-se dourados e o corpo de Nohara reluz, enquanto chora, com a mão esticada para a irmã:

- Nee-chan! - o grito morre enquanto Nohara desaparece.

Em seu lugar aparece Sirius e Sora se afasta com Natsu no dorso.

Igneel ficara estupefato com a troca. Ouvira falar dos poderes de Libra, mas, não fazia ideia do real alcançe deles. Mas, não importa, afinal, estava de "olho" na mais velha e mais tarde, daria um jeito na mais nova.

Vê no olhar de Natsu, o brilho da coragem, embora as faces permanecessem levemente úmidas.

Esta não chorava mais, aceitou sua morte, seu destino, mas morreria com honra, procurando provocar o maior dano possivél em seu inimigo, pois sabia que leva-lo junto seria impossivél. Afinal, era uma humana e ele um dragão poderoso.

- E Nohara-chan, Sirius-chan?

- Cheguei a pousar no solo longe daqui...

- Ótimo... estão prontos? - olha para eles que concordam com a cabeça seriamente.

- Vamos, Sora-chan! Sirius-chan!

- Hai! - gritam em ussíno e desçem vertiginosamente contra o dragão.

Este não se abalara e até sorria divertido, afinal, poderia "brincar" com sua presa, além de faze-la pagar amargamente pela ousadia de feri-lo.

.

.

.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

.

.

Mais uma fanfiction... sinto, mas não pude aguentar finaliza-la no pc para poder lança-la.

É... este Igneel é dark... bem dark...

A partir do próximo capítulo, começara o sofrimento da jovem Natsu...

E há um motivo para o nome dela ser Natsu ^ ^

Espero que tenham gostado e preparem seus lenços XDDDDDD


	2. Orgulho ferido

Natsu terá que enfrentar toda a ira de um dragão cruel, perverso e vingativo... que deseja acima de tudo humilha-la...

A pobre humana por infortúnuo foi escolhida como sacríficio, em busca da mudança no coração de Igneel...

Porém, pode ser um sacrifício em vão...

.

Cap. 2 - Orgulho ferido.

.

.

Rapidamente, Sirius e Sora lançam seus ataques mais fortes contra Igneel na forma semelhante a humana, que apenas ri e com um leve movimento de suas mãos corta o ataque facilmente. Porém, tal sorriso desaparece quando surge Natsu empunhada com a espada, próxima dele, usando o salto que deu de Sora para impulsionar seu ataque e brandindo a lâmina de cima para baixo, fazendo um novo corte em cima do tórax, da armadura já danificada pelo ataque anterior, fazendo-o ficar com uma cicatriz em forma de X no peito.

Ele grita de dor e ela aproveita para gira sobre seu eixo e acerta com a espada nas costas deste, cortando a pele, fazendo ele se desequilibrar no ar, sentindo mais um ferimento ardendo por estar sendo queimado.

Aproveitando a deixa, Sirius e Sora usam suas caudas, golpeando Igneel que irado, abre a boca e gospe uma rajada de chamas intensas contra os dois Senres e infelizmente, Sirius é atingido em cheio, mas, desaparece antes que o ataque o atinja ainda mais.

Sora lança mais um ataque, fazendo de suas asas surgirem lâminas de vento que acertam Igneel, que por causa da dor, não se concentrara completamente, pois tinha que manter seu vôo também, porém o golpe não causou qualquer dano nele por causa das escamas na pele falsa.

Natsu começa a cair em queda livre e o hipogrifo mergulha para pega-la, acabando por dar tempo de Igneel se recuperar e antes que alcançasse a Mahou Kenshi, tem seu corpo cortado por um ataque, mas, desaparece, afinal, Senrens não podem ser mortos, apenas retornam ao seu mundo.

A jovem vê a face do dragão que está irado. Seus olhos brilhavam de puro ódio e notara que o rosto parecia mais bestial do que nunca, além de ouvir um rosnado de ira que ressoava na garganta dele e este rugir em seguida.

Um rugido ensudercedor que parecia rasgar o ar só com a pressão do som e que com certeza, era ouvido há muitos quilomêtros dali, como várias trovoadas de uma única vez.

O rugido foi tanto que ela desmaiou, juntamente com a queda livre, por não conseguir respirar direito, acabando por diminuir a oxigenação em seu corpo, fazendo-a assim desmaiar. Porém, bem antes de tocar o chão, Igneel a segura em seus braços, pousando com majestosidade no solo.

Ainda estava lívido de fúria, mas, a achara interessante demais para deixa-la espatifar-se no chão, sem contar, que não era um castigo apropriado. Iria dar um muito pior á ela que com certeza desejaria que ele tivesse deixado-a morrer na queda.

Pensa em tomar a espada, mas, muda de ideia, pois queria se divertir, a humilhando, a castigando. Tinha um plano em sua mente regida pelo ódio de humanos por séculos e caso não desse certo, seria uma pena, assim pensava.

Vendo-a ameaçar despertar, sorrri, pois havia pensado em começar a humilhação ali mesmo e seria uma espécie de "preview" do que ele mesmo definia como "diversão".

Coloca a humana no chão e se afasta, esperando esta despertar, mas, não sem antes retirar o colar, pois notara que a mesma parecia apegada ao objeto, pois vira ela olhando carinhosamente para o mesmo, enquanto as espreitava, antes de dar sinal de sua existência. Sentia pelo nivél de magia dela, o quanto estava ficando fraca e não que seria problema lidar com a Mahou Kenshi.

Natsu abre os olhos. Está um pouco desorientada e confusa pela falta de oxigenação de momentos antes. Sentindo uma forte dor de cabeça, luta para sentar-se, porque sentia-se um tanto zonza e nisso olha para os lados, até que seu olhar fixa em Igneel, mas, não reconhece-o de imediato.

- Hã...

Então, arregala os olhos enquanto os fluxos das lembranças lhe vem a tona e rapidamente ergue-se, segurando sua espada e supreende-se consigo mesma por ser capaz de levantar-se ainda e fica atônita também, ao notar que a espada ainda encontrava-se com ela. Afinal, não sabia quanto tempo ficou desacordada.

Como se lesse pensamentos, o dragão meramente fala:

- Ficaste desacordada por alguns minutos... o rugido também foi a causa... afinal, és uma humana inferior e por isso, não suportaste a intensidade dele... embora a falta de oxigênio contribuiu e muito...

Ela nota que os olhos brilhavam misteriosamente e de seus lábios brotava um sorriso um tanto sombrio, que a fez ter calafrios, embora duvidasse que fosse só por medo, afinal, desde que o vira, sentia algumas coisas diferentes, que nunca sentira antes em sua vida.

Sente seu pescoço "nú", embora estivesse ainda de armadura. Instintivamente, coloca a mão dentro da armadura e apalpa não sentindo o colar. Com isso, começa a ficar desesperada, esquecendo-se momentaneamente do inimigo a sua frente, que vendo tal desespero, segura o objeto que pegou com apenas um dedo e sacode na frente desta.

Com a luz do sol adentrando pelas copas espassas, este é refletido pelo metal que parecia brilhar com isso, chamando a atenção da jovem, que ao ver a joía nas mãos dele, fica irada em um misto de desespero, afinal, se ele era de fato um dragão, o que não duvidava, esmagar a joía seria como amassar um inseto.

Seu olhar acompanhava o gesto dele de guardar o objeto dentro de sua armadura negra, reluzente.

- Devolva a joía que meu jii-chan fez para mim! - ela grita, cerrando os dentes e punhos.

Igneel ri levemente. Não um riso de diversão, mas, um riso um tanto vazio de sentimentos, fazendo novos arrepios percorrem a coluna da jovem, que vê este olhar para ela de cima para baixo e depois os orbes negros como a noite fitarem profundamente seus olhos. Era como se lesse sua alma. Seus pensamentos ficam difusos e seu coração parecia bater contra o esterno, embora achasse que não fosse completamente de medo. Mas, engole em seco e após alguns minutos se recupera.

Então o dragão fala, prepotente:

- Animal...

Ao ouvir tal coisa novamente, a jovem rosna e mostra seu olhar mais mortal a ele que parecia mais era se divertir com a face dela:

- Vamos fazer um jogo...

- J-Jogo? - pergunta, arqueando a sombrançelha.

Também estava levemente receosa. Afinal, vindo dele não seria nada bom, pois, pelo que vira ele era um monstro no sentido pleno da palavra e ao pensar nisso, sofria ainda mais, pensando que já tinha superado a descoberta que os Dragões não eram Deuses sábios e sim feras, monstros, como aquele meninos falavam-a e se sentia uma tola ao pensar nas vezes que defendera a ideia que tinha deles. Eles estavam certos e ela errada, não sendo só esta, como principalmente seu avô e genitora que encheram a mente dele de mentiras sobre tais criaturas.

Controlava a todo o custo as lágrimas que queriam brotar de seus orbes. Poucas vezes chorara em sua vida. A última foi com a morte dos pais deles. Depois disso, não derramou mais nenhuma lágrima, pois precisava ser forte por Nohara, mas, o golpe fora muito brutal, pois seu sonho, suas fantasias foram despedaçadas cruelmente e seu destino se encontrava nas mãos daquele que destruiu tudo em que ela acreditava. Afinal, senão o encontrasse, poderia continuar com seus "sonhos tolos" e "ideias idiotas" sobre essas criaturas.

- Isso mesmo... o jogo será o seguinte... este Igneel devolverá essa joia, caso consiga encostar um dedo em mim... senão conseguir, ficará comigo para sempre e a luta continuará até que um caia, consequentemente, o perdedor... claro, poderá usar essa espada que foi feita com a minha presa.

Ela olha para ele e a espada, não acreditando no que ouvira, recordando-se da história da arma e o que descobrira, fazendo o segredo da fama desta ser de fato verdadeira. Afinal, ela nunca se quebrou, riscou, perdeu o corte e podia cortar coisas duras com facilidade e sem qualquer esforço, queimando-as em seguida. Mesmo após séculos, continuava poderosa e afiada, confirmando o mito de que fora feita de uma espécie de presa achada fincada em uma rocha e que associaram pertencente a um dragão.

Como aquela arma conseguia ferir o dragão a sua frente, dava confiança e renovava suas forças para continuar lutando, acreditando que podia acerta-lo novamente. Mesmo que tudo aquilo que ela acreditava sobre dragões foi despedaçado, o colar continuava tendo um valor sentimental a mesma.

Convicta e confiante, fala, irritada, devolvendo na mesma moeda o que ele dissera bem antes:

- Aceito seu monstro!

Nisso, escuta um rosnado audivél dele, não tão grande quanto antes, mas, mesmo assim era ainda aterrador e depois, vê sua face irada:

- Ser inferior? Como ousas falar assim com o Grande Igneel? Imperador do fogo? Insolente! - nisso, olha dela para o medalhão e segura na palma da mão - creio que vou esmaga-lo... é... é o castigo perfeito para ti por tal afronta perante este Igneel!

O dragão ameaçou fazer isto, sabendo que Natsu faria de tudo para que ele não cumprisse com tal ameaça, pois este notou que de fato, por aquele objeto simples e frágil, ela demonstrava um certo afeto, como se aquilo fosse muito importante. Em séculos, nunca compreendeu o porque dos humanos terem empatia, muitas vezes até amando, um objeto sem valor, arriscando inclusive a vida por isso. Nem era uma joia preciosa, apenas um pedaço de metal contendo em relevo um dragão.

- Não! Por favor não!

Lágrimas escorrem da face dela de desespero, pois, ela não conseguia mais segurar-las. Afinal, por mais que se fizesse de forte e decidida, seu coração já estava consideravelmente debilitado.

- E o que pretendes fazer para que não cumpra minha ameaça, animal?

Ela cerra os punhos com força e fazendo um esforço descomunal, se ajoelha, curvando a cabeça para a frente e mantendo a face para baixo, falando em tom praticamente servil, controlando o ódio em sua fala, através de um esforço descomunal:

- Por favor, Grande Igneel-sama... por favor, imploro, perdoe-me... perdoe esse... - trinca os dentes, mais lágrimas caindo, por estar se humilhando, piorando ao que ia falar em seguida - animal, por tal afronta...

- Hum... - decide deixa-la no suspense, pois estava amando ver aquela guerreira altiva e orgulhosa curvada, implorando e se auto-denominando como o animal que de fato era - bem... considere que estou de bom humor e por isso não quebrarei esse lixo... agora levante-se para "brincarmos"...

Ela se levantou, sua face vermelha, seu olhar irado para este que via o brilho nos olhos dela de altivez e audácia. Confessava que era uma pena ela não ser uma dragoa de sua raça, pois, se fosse, com certeza a cortejaria para ser sua companheira.

Natsu se põe em guarda, irada, com o seu orgulho ferido por ter tido que humilhar-se na frente dele e também por chamar aquele objeto que era especial a ela de lixo. Afinal, era uma lembrança de seu falecido avô e ainda tinha consideração, mesmo sabendo que tudo que ele falou-lhe era mentira.

- Venha... - chama ela com o dedo, a deixando mais irritada ainda.

A Mahou Kenshi parte para o ataque, preparando-se para invocar um escudo no braço, enquanto avançava contra ele com a espada em punho. Decidira que seria a última vez que iria se reequipar, pois, sentia que sua magia estava um tanto debilitada.

- Kansou!

Um majestoso escudo surge em seu antebraço esquerdo e ela começa a tentar golpear Igneel, que apenas desvia sem maiores dificuldades, tanto por ter estudado os movimentos dela, podendo antecipar o ataque, quanto pelo fato dela estar cansada, pois sentia os batimentos cardíacos muito frenéticos e a respiração alterada, fazendo-a começar a ofegar. Sabia que em breve a mesma caíria.

.

.

.

.

.

Após duas horas, ela cai de joelhos, ofegante, cansada, seus músculos tremendo, clamando por descanso. Sua visão já turva, mal conseguindo manter-se acordada, enquanto Igneel continuava a sua frente, sorrindo com cinismo para a mesma, com os braços cruzados e em seguida, simulando um bocejo.

Pensava que a humana enfim sucumbiria ao cansaço, quando ameaçou tombar para o lado, mas, surpreso, vê esta erguer-se com as pernas tremendo de cansaço e seus olhos ainda o fitarem com um brilho de ódio. Aquilo o supreendeu, afinal, qualquer outra cairia no chão, mas, ela se erguera.

Durante a luta, não a atacou, só se defendeu, esquivando-se dos golpes, pois queria apreciar o esforço inútil, vendo-a desfalecer aos poucos frente ao cansaço. De fato, era uma guerreira nata que lutava até a morte. Aquilo o fazia lamentar ainda mais que esta não fosse uma dragoa.

Quando o olhar dele se cruza com o dela, ele sente algo estranho, algo que julgava não ser capaz de sentir, ainda mais para um "verme". Era deploravél e queria afastar isso de seu coração. Não era um tolo, um fraco, para se deixar levar por "paixonites", por mais que esta fosse interessante ao seu ver.

Não, não o Grande Igneel, segundo ele, que jurou a si mesmo extirpar a semente de tal sentimento em seu coração, antes que germinasse. Mal sabia, que se arrependeria amargamente por tal ato, pois, tal sentimento que condenava, já não era mais uma simples semente. Já criara inclusive raízes, estas profundas.

A jovem se concentrava o máximo que conseguia, sua visão vendo tudo dobrado e as palpébras pesadas, além do corpo, sentindo os músculos tremerem, implorando por descanso. Ofegava e muito, além de sentir seu coração bater alucinado e a mesma se supreendia de ainda ser capaz de pensar racionalmente e dar mais um golpe, embora soubesse que seria o último, enquanto sentia suas roupas ensopadas de suor, pingando na terra abaixo dela, umedecendo levemente o solo.

Colocaria todo o seu espírito, toda a sua força no golpe derradeiro e depois, aguardaria a morte. Ao menos, deu tempo de sua irmã poder fugir dali, mas, temia por seu povo. Se sentia inútil de não poder fazer nada por eles e nem matar o ser a sua frente, mesmo que morresse no processo, embora soubesse desde o início que era uma luta desigual, que nunca conseguiria matar a criatura a sua frente, pois, por mais que fosse uma besta, uma fera, um monstro, era o ser mais poderoso que existia.

Para aliviar sua dor, lutaria até o fim. Pelo menos se morresse, poderia encarar seu avô e sua mãe no além, sabendo que fez tudo e o impossivél para salvar o han. Naqueles segundos antes de impulsionar seu corpo, veio-lhe na mente a imagem de seus irmãos. Orou em pensamento que eles tivessem fugido das terras e também fizesse feito mais gente fugirem, assim, seriam menos vitímas para o dragão a sua frente.

Avança e levanta a espada. Mas, como esperado, ele se desvia com facilidade, embora admirasse o ato, pois chegou perto de toca-lo. Mais alguns centímetros e teria conseguido acerta-lo. Com certeza, era a visão dela que devia estar turva e com isso, fora de foco.

Quando a espada passa do lado dela, ela enfim tomba no chão, apagando em seguida, não conseguindo encontrar quaisquer resistências contra a lassidão que a assolava. Só orava que fosse a sua morte. Queria morrer com honra, lutando até o fim, até seu último suspiro.

Ele observa-a por um tempo, notando que os batimentos voltavam ao normal e a respiração também. Então a pega no colo e alça vôo dali, sem mais olha-la, apenas para frente e murmurando, com um sorriso malicioso crescendo em seu rosto.

- Uma pena que nasceu humana... vou fazer você pagar amargamente por me humilhar e ferir este Igneel... desejará morrer e garantirei que isso só acontecerá quando eu quiser e como...

.

.

.

.

.

Longe dali, duas figuras viam a cena, mais especificamente duas dragoas que assumiram formas semelhantes a de mulheres. Grandine e Metallicana.

Grandine ficou apavorada, pois conhecia seu onii-san e sabia o que podia esperar dele e não seria nada bom para a humana. Tinha um coração muito bom para deixar uma inocente nas mãos de um dragão como aquele.

Se preparava para voar dali e seguir seu irmão, invocando suas asas, quando Metallicana a detém, segurando seu braço e fazendo um sinal de negação com a cabeça.

- Mas, mas... aquela humana... - fala com a voz emotiva.

- Igneel-dono precisa mudar... Tu mesma disse isso, que não encontrara meios dele talvez mudar... agora, encontramos um meio... embora não é certeza que... - fala calmamente.

- Não concordo! - Grandine a corta bruscamente e fala - Não concordo em sacrificar aquela criança! Mesmo que seja uma tentativa de muda-lo...

- Sacríficios são necessários... sinto por aquele filhote de humano... mas, o sacrifício dela poderá salvar muitos outros de sua raça... sabes o quanto precisamos de um DragonSlayer do fogo... Igneel atualmente nunca compartilharia seu poder com um ser humano...

- Mas...

Ela não conseguia aceitar em jogar aquela menina no calvário, pois desconfiava o que podia acontecer com a mesma, embora achasse que Igneel faria coisas muito piores do que conseguia imaginar, afinal, a menina o feriu e pisou em seu orgulho, este sendo o pior erro para se cometer contra ele. Não só com ele, como com os dragões em sua maioria.

- Grandine-dono... compreendo sua angústia, não penses que tal ato me agrada, não, muito pelo contrário... se dependesse de meu coração, iria lá agora mesmo tira-la das garras de Igneel-dono... mas, precisamos pensar logicamente, por isso somos sábias... e quem sabe Igneel-dono não faça tanto mal...

Nota o muxoxo descrente dela e seu olhar que achava que seu onii-san seria cruel e perverso. Ainda mais quando teve uma de suas presas manipuladas por mãos humanas e utilizada para feri-lo consideravelmente, além de envergonha-lo, humilhando-o. Com certeza a faria pagar na carne por isso.

Metallicana pigarreia e fala:

- Sei que falei uma besteira... afinal, de Igneel-dono só podemos esperar o pior... mas, penses ao menos que ela poderá muda-lo... mesmo que no processo...

Fica cabisbaixa, também já fazia ideia do que este faria, embora, como Grandine, achasse que faria coisas que elas não conseguiam sequer imaginar.

- Mas, não é certeza que mude... a pobrezinha pode passar pelo inferno e nem por isso o mudará... estamos contando com um futuro incerto e joga-la assim aos leões, é... - sente um aperto em seu coração, não conseguindo terminar o que queria falar.

- Compreendo onde queres chegar... - ela suspira cansada - mas, pelo menos tentamos... melhor que não termos tentado... e outra coisa, se fossemos tira-la de lá, seu anii-uê nos enfrentaria e mesmo o derrotando, uma briga entre nós e ele, além de ir contra as leis, provocaria caos e muitos inocentes morreriam... salvaria uma vida em troca de centenas, quem sabe milhares... isso já é egoísmo... embora seja cruel, é a verdade... sabes disso...

Derrotada, Grandine torna a descer da rocha e fitar Igneel que desaparecera no céu. Pedia perdão interrupidamente para a humana, enquanto chorava, pois, por mais que houvesse uma lógica inabalavél nisso tudo, não mudava o fato de deixar uma jovem entregue ao pior dos martírios.

Metallicana põe as mãos no ombro dela, que ergue a face úmida, notando os olhos marejados da dragoa de Ferro, que abre as asas e parte rumo aos céus, parando no ar, esperando a amiga secar as lágrimas com o dorso da mão, alçando vôo, seguindo-a até a mansão da mesma.

.

.

.

.

.

Natsu sentia-se deitada em um lugar frio e pensava se isso era morrer. De fato, um lugar gélido o que seria mais além da morte? Sem contar a dureza. Estranhamente, não sentia medo, apenas tristeza por não ter podido se despedir de seu anii-ue e não poder salvar o han. Nisso, lágrimas peroladas brotam de seus olhos e se supreendia na morte, ser capaz de verter lágrimas de tristeza.

Então, uma voz ecoa em sua mente, uma voz conhecida que a faz se arrepiar, sem saber o porque. Era medo, mas, tinha uma parte infíma ainda desconhecida à ela:

- Levante-se! Sei que está acordada! - fala imperativamente, em meio a um rugido ensurdecedor.

Este mesmo rugido, faz a humana arregalar os olhos e seu coração saltar pela boca no mesmo timbre do rugido.

Estranhamente, conseguia se mexer. Estranhara, pois no estado que estava, era esperado que nem conseguisse abrir os olhos. Então, vê um teto dourado com vários afrescos de dragões rubros e outros dragões, virando o olhar para os lados, vendo os moveís de shira kashi (carvalho branco), outros de mogno, tapeçarias, litografias e quadros, além de paredes em tons dourados e maçanetas nas portas, com formato de cabeça de dragão, com uma esmeralda na boca de cada um. Era um lugar que emanava muito luxo, além de imponência.

Logo, vagando o olhar pelo ambiente, mexendo levemente a cabeça, seu olhar encontra o de Igneel, naquele momento só de calça, com o tórax talhado de músculos descoberto, onde se via uma cicatriz em X com as bordas ainda queimadas. Natsu reconhece ser oriunda dos seus ataques e fica imensamente feliz, por ao menos tê-lo marcado.

Mas, agora, sentia-se apreensiva, pois o melhor era ter morrido do que estar nas mãos de seu inimigo, que estava posesso, porém estranha o olhar deste para ela. Afinal, esperava ódio, ira, mas, o que via era somente um sorriso malicioso que a fez corar violentamente, juntamente com a intensidade do olhar dourado.

Rapidamente se levanta e vai segurar sua espada, mas, sente-a presa em algo e vê que era uma corrente, mas, que tinha uma parte que podia ser aberta, logo atrás dela. De repente, sente uma leve tontura, mas consegue fixar-se em pé, olhando Igneel que fala roucamente, provocando mais arrepios nela:

- Achas por acaso que este Igneel a deixaria com uma espada destas, solta aqui, para destruir minha propriedade ou ousar tentar me ferir? Embora duvide que conseguisse me ferir, afinal, lá na floresta não conseguira... acabou caindo e ficando no chão, onde é o lugar de sua raça inferior.

Ela sustenta o olhar de ira e este não se abala. mas, admira que mesmo numa situação daquelas, era agia corajosamente. Ou era uma tola ou não tinha noção do perigo. Porém, podia ser também uma coragem e bravura sem precedentes, afinal, qualquer outro humano tremeria perante ele. Não só essa raça inferior, como até outros dragões.

- Por que me trouxe aqui? - pergunta cada palavra com raiva, embora no seu amâgo, já soubesse a resposta e temia ouvi-la.

- Ainda perguntas? - ele abana a cabeça para os lados, como se estivesse pesaroso, embora a jovem soubesse que esse estava longe de sentir tal coisa.

- Sou sua prisioneira? - pergunta mais em tom de confirmação do que interrogação, imaginando como seria sua prisão com ele, não conseguindo conter um leve tom de medo na pergunta.

Agora passara na sua mente que podia existir outros dragões ali, afinal, a mansão era imensa. Ao pensar nisso, não consegue conter a mesma tristeza de antes, embora menos por já estava resignada com a descoberta amarga que tudo que imaginou e ouvira sobre eles de seu avô e mãe, era mentira. Era apenas um conto e nada mais.

- Por que perguntaste ao grande Igneel se já sabias a resposta, considerando que ainda estais viva? - seu sorriso agora era divertido, enquanto a fitava intensamente, fazendo-a corar intensamente, de novo, sobre tal olhar intenso.

Se recuperando, sacode a cabeça para os lados e juntando as sombrançelhas, grita com ira:

- Como ousa considerar-se grande? Só passa de um monstro poderoso e nada mais!

Ele desaparece em um piscar de olhos para a mesma, que apenas vê um borrão, quando o vê a sua frente e sente um tapa em sua face aplicado com raiva, arremessando-a até que se choca com a parede a alguns metros dali.

Ela fica em estado de choque e demora para processar que foi arremessada contra uma parede há alguns metros e ainda está viva. Passa a mão na cabeça e não está sangrando, na verdade, tirando a imensa dor que sentia na face pelo tapa, não sentia mais nada de dor no corpo.

Ele vê a face de confusão e não fala nada. Não falaria a ela que havia fortalecido seu corpo, mas, não significando que ela manipulasse fogo, apenas ficou mais resistente que os outros humanos, apenas evitando que a força, velocidade e magia não fossem afetados. Era algo um pouquinho próximo da magia antiga para criar um Dragonslayer. Apenas um pouco, uma coisa quase insignificante. Mas, mesmo assim, não chegava nem aos pés de um Dragonslayer de verdade.

Fizera isso simplesmente para que Natsu aguentasse os castigos por mais tempo, mexendo um pouco em seu DNA. Afinal, não queria que seu "brinquedo" quebrasse tão cedo, pois, não teria graça se isso acontecesse. Afinal, havia imaginado muitas coisas divertidas para fazer com ela e também outras para experimentar, não negando a curiosidade acerca de alguns assuntos.

Nota que mesmo com o tapa e a marca de sua mãe na face pequena e delicada dela, esta ergue-se, sustentando o olhar com um brilho de ódio que irradiava sua fúria. Se supreendeu novamente. Natsu era uma "caixinha de surpresas". De fato, reconhecia e concordava que ela tinha fibra, tinha garra, tinha coragem para encarar o poderoso Igneel, mesmo sabendo da diferença de poderes e sua vingança contra seres da raça dela.

Não pode conter um sorriso, não de malícia ou perversidade, simplesmente de felicidade. Era a primeira vez que encarava uma fêmea tão altiva e feroz. Ela parecia mais uma dragoa do que uma humana. O seu brinquedo era mais interessante do que esperava.

- Acho que irei destruir a tua casa... afinal, somos "monstros", como tu mesma disse - agora seu sorriso virava um de triunfo, ao vê-la cair no chão e derramar lágrimas.

Ela podia ser valente, destemida, mas, era só tocar em um ponto fraco desta, que toda aquela máscara caía e revelava alguém muito sensivél emocionalmente. Ficara fascinado pela mudança súbita, assim como sentia um leve incomodo pelas lágrimas.

- Claro... podemos fazer uma troca... - fala, preparando-se para por seu plano em ação.

- Troca? - olha para ele com aprensão, pois nunca viria algo bom dele.

- Entregue-me esta espada que pouparei sua irmã e se tiver um família, eles também... senão fizer isso, os caçarei...

Natsu abaixa a cabeça, cerrando as mãos com raiva pelo que ia fazer. Mas, não havia escolha. Afinal, nunca poderia ir ao além, sabendo que não se esforçara ao máximo para salva-los da ira de um dragão. Teria que acreditar que este cumpriria a promessa. Infelizmente, caso não a cumprisse, pelo menos ficaria um pouco em paz com sua consciência, não completamente, mas, seria muito mais toleravél.

- Vai m-m-m-mesmo? - pergunta sem olha-lo.

- Nós dragões temos honra... quando prometemos, cumprimos... como disse, entregue a arma e não caçarei ou atacarei sua família...

Ele sorri enquanto continua a frase em pensamento:

.

.

_"Eu prometi que não irei fazer isso... mas, não quer dizer que eles saíram impunes... eu estarei de "mãos atadas", mas, tem quem não está."_

_._

_._

Nota o olhar dele, mas, suspira pesadamente, erguendo-se e caminhando até a espada, retirando-a das correntes e entregando a ele, sem olha-lo, pois senão iria fita-lo com raiva.

Depois ouve o baraulho da lâmina caindo com intrépido no chão e ao olhar, somente vê um vulto comprido acerta-la e esmigalha-la, fazendo-a desaparecer em meio a uma névoa argentina. Arregala os olhos ao ver que ele destruira a lâmina que nunca quebrou em séculos, notando que foi a cauda musculosa dele quando a brandiu com força e se supreendeu de não sentir um tremor, pois foi um golpe muito violento.

Como se lesse pensamentos, fala:

- Posso controlar a intensidade das ondas provenientes de um ataque, senão contivesse com magia, surgiria um terremoto imenso, pondo em risco esta construção que é mais resistente que a humana, mas, também nem tanto para aguentar o golpe de um dragão.

Vê-a cair no chão de quatro e chorar, enquanto esta via os últimos vestígios da espécie de névoa sumir por completo. Notando, questiona, sentindo pela emanação de magia, o quanto ela estava abalada:

- O que foi animal? Era só uma arma! Pare de chorar, irritante!

- Minha mãe me deu de presente antes de morrer, quando me tornei por completo uma Mahou Kenshi!- grita, deixando as lágrimas caírem, pois estava chegando ao seu limite.

As lágrimas o irritavam, pois o afetavam consideravelmente e odiava isso. Não aguentando mais, a levanta por um ombro, apertando-o e fazendo a gemer de dor, dando em seguida mais um tapa com força na face, no outro lado, fazendo-a chocar-se contra a parede na frente dele.

Mas, para a sua surpresa, era para de chorar e fita-o com os olhos lívidos de raiva, sua face expressando seu ódio. Mesmo naquela situação, ela sustentava o olhar e se supreende com a mesma avançando na direção dele:

- Kansou!

Duas espadas duplas aparecem nas mãos dela que avança com ímpeto para ele, que não desvia, afinal, eram armas comuns. Ela estranhara este não se mexer, mas, mesmo assim golpeia o braço dele e o tórax, pois encontrava-se sem armadura, mas, as lâminas não o cortam e só se escuta o tinir destas que ecoavam pelo ambiente.

Ela continua golpeando-o, enquanto este meramente a olha com um sorriso zombeteiro, vendo-a usar reequipar toda a hora, trocando as armas, mas, estas sendo infrutíferas contra ele, acabando por as mesmas trincarem ou quebrarem.

Olha satisfeito a face de raiva gradativamente virando de pavor e desespero. Após algumas horas, ele se cansa e a golpeia fortemente no estomâgo, fazendo-a cair em dor. Natsu está de joelho, largando as armas que desaparecem e põe as mãos na barriga, arfante pelo cansaço.

Igneel não precisou maneirar no golpe, pois a tornara resistente para que pudesse sentir com mais efetividade seus castigos e punições, não morrendo facilmente. Afinal, os humanos eram as criaturas mais fragéis e fracas que existiam.

Então faz questão de pisar nela, que afunda um pouco com o peso, que ele colocou proposital e se mantém em cima dela, evitando desta usar seus golpes, sentando nas costas delicadas, enquanto esta tentava sair de baixo dele, debatendo-se, sentindo seu orgulho ferido. Nunca sentira tanta humilhação desde que despertara naquele lugar e a deixava furiosa também, ao ver que ele parecia se divertir e também, por não ter permitido-a morrer naquele momento, quando caía em queda livre.

- Bem... agora que a imobilizei, podemos conversar... embora que tentar dialogar com um ser inferior como você é no minímo desgastante...

- Seu...!

- Por acaso desejas que destrua a vila ao pé dessa montanha? Sabes o quanto é fácil para este Igneel fazer isso! - exclama em um tom de voz mortal que a silência rapidamente, fazendo-a morder a língua com o que queria fala-lhe ou ofende-lo na verdade.

Ela temera por seu povo, por isso ficara em silêncio e após alguns minutos, inspirando profundamente, controlando-se ao máximo para não deixar transparecer na pergunta sua raiva, fala:

- Vai ataca-los?

- Como se diz? - pergunta, sorrindo um tanto sombriamente.

Natsu cerra os dentes e os olhos, além dos punhos e depois inspira longamente, falando com a voz mais humilde que conseguia e ausente de raiva, supreendendo até a si mesma:

- Vai ataca-los, grande Igneel-sama?- após falar cerra os olhos de raiva, pois havia pronunciado a frase o mais humildemente que conseguira.

- Você pode salva-los de minha ira... a decisão de mata-los ou não estará em suas mãos...

.

.

Eis uma imagem que achei de Igneel:

Em meus outro profilers, onde o site aceita imagem no capítulo, está lá ^ ^

.

No próximo capítulo, será a imagem de Natsu.

.

.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

.

É... começa a o inferno de Natsu...

Não adianta, só consigo fazer fanfics com drama srsrsrsrrs

Embora esta será uma Darkfic e angust ^ ^


	3. Escravidão

Em troca de sua liberdade, Natsu poderá salvar a vila abaixo da montanha...

O que a aguarda, nas mãos de um ser cruel e impiedoso, que rejeita e tenta extinguir em seu coração, sentimentos que considera como uma vergonhosa fraqueza?

.

Cap.3 - Escravidão.

.

- Você pode salva-los de minha ira... a decisão de mata-los ou não estará em suas mãos...

Fala enquanto nota o quanto os traços dela eram delicados em contraste com sua personalidade, como se fosse uma menininha, não condizendo com o esperado de uma natureza guerreira.

- Nani? - olha-o confusa, abandonando o olhar de raiva quase que por completo.

- Simples - fala como se explicasse a uma criança um fato qualquer - terá que me dar algo em troca... este Igneel definirá e tu aceitaras ou não... senão aceitares, suas mãos irão encontrar-se banhadas em sangue, por não tê-los salvado e terá que conviver com sua consciência... aceitando, dou minha palavra que não toco nem em um fio de cabelo dos inferiores da vila lá embaixo...

- O-O-O-O que q-q-q-q-q-quer em troca? - gagueja de tão nervosa, esperando o pior.

- Simples, peças para que sejas minha escrava... nada mais, nada menos... - fala sorrindo- senão aceitares, prendo-a em uma cela e os mato...

Fez essa ameaça, pois sabia que ela aceitaria, afinal, era um de seus pontos fracos. Amigos e família e também por Natsu ser incapaz de suportar o peso da morte deles e a capacidade de sacrificar-se pelos mesmos. Fazia parte de sua decisão que esta pedisse a escravidão e com isso, iria humilha-la ainda mais. Caso estivesse errado, o que duvidava imensamente, tornando-se uma hipótese infundada, a trancaria na cela, mas, procuraria se vingar da mesma maneira e iria torna-la sua escrava de qualquer modo. Mas, preferia que a humana pedisse por isso.

A Mahou Kenshi olha atônita para o dragão por alguns minutos, processando o pedido, até que baixa o rosto e cerra os punhos e olhos, enquanto lágrimas brotavam de seus orbes, estas de dor e revolta, encharcando o chão frio abaixo da mesma. Não queria pedir para ser escrava dele, aliaís de ninguém, pois era algo degradante. Também amava a liberdade, por isso se tornara uma guerreira, para fugir de um casamento e tinha planos até de entrar em uma guilda. Era seu sonho. Não entrara numa ainda, pois queria estar perto de sua irmã mais nova até que essa desenvolvesse ainda mais sua magia e com isso, ambas entrariam juntas.

Mas, sabia que não podia conviver com o fardo da morte de todos da vila, aquilo seria insuportavél, suas mãos estariam manchadas de sangue por não ter podido protege-los por causa de seu orgulho. Seus sonhos agora, não passavam de coisas tolas, pois nunca se realizariam. Ficaria presa naquele inferno, até que Kami-sama fosse benevolente e a livrasse das injúrias que certamente sofreria ali, naquele lugar que mais parecia-lhe o inferno em pessoa e o ser em cima dela, sentado, como seu vil argoz, naquele lugar de futuros martírios a mesma.

Desde que aceitara lutar contra aquele monstro, fora para tentar defender suas terras dele. Mas, não conseguira. Agora, ele propunha que não os atacaria em troca da liberdade dela. No final, conseguiria protege-los. Sabia que o povo não podia lutar contra Igneel, duvidava inclusive que uma guilda inteira pudesse enfrenta-lo, embora os mestres das mesmas fossem poderosos, principalmente o mestre Marakov da Guilda de Fairy Tail. A mesma guilda que ela tanto sonhara em entrar, juntamente com a irmã e que a partir daquele momento, não passaria de mais um de seus sonhos, agora impossivéis e que eram despedaçados gradativamente e da maneira mais fria possivél, naquela gaiola dourada infernal a qual se encontrava.

Este Mestre da Guilda era poderoso, mas, infelizmente, ficava longe demais dali. Mesmo que o chamassem, a vila estaria destruída antes que a ajuda chegasse. Por mais que pensasse, não havia saída, não havia alternativa, não havia escolha. Teria que aceitar. Pelo menos, fora uma escolha dela e nada imposto, bem, talvez por ameaça, mas, ele deixou-a escolher. Embora soubesse ser uma falsa ilusão, afinal, em seu íntimo, fora obrigada a tal coisa. Obrigada a render-se, por este usar seu coração como mediador.

Derrotada, chorando, suspira e aceita seu destino, somente orando a Kami-sama que não deixasse ela sofrer muito, a livrando dos martírios que passaria com aquele monstro o mais cedo possivél, através de sua morte, pois só assim seria livre novamente.

- M-M-M-M-Me t-t-t-t-t-t-transfor... transforme em sua es-es-es-es-escrava... o-o-o-o-o-o-onegai, mas, n-n-n-n-n-n-não machu-machu-machuque-os...- pede gaguejando, sua voz saindo imersa em dor, esta tão grande quanto a do seu coração, sentindo-se um pássaro silvestre que perdera a liberdade nas grades de uma gélida gaiola dourada.

- Um pedido sábio e cuja promessa selarei, quando pedir para colocar algo... - se levanta e nota que a humana começava a se levantar, ainda chorando de raiva e tristeza, mas em silêncio, limitando-se somente a verter lágrimas péroladas.

Estranhamente se sente mal em fazê-la derramar tais lágrimas. Ao mesmo tempo, começa a censurar a si mesmo por sentir algo por aquele "ser inferior". Junta as mãos e murmura algumas palavras inaudivéis, fazendo surgir em seguida, nas mãos espalmadas, uma coleira, grossa marrom como o que cachorro usava, que reluz e depois, fica rubro, quando este derrama uma gota de seu sangue oriundo do dedo que mordera, em cima do objeto, passando este a apresentar uma faixa de metal negra, com relevos dourados de chamas. Então, estende á ela:

- Retire a armadura. - nisso, cerrando os punhos, ela desfaz o kansou, voltando a ficar com as roupas habituais - agora, coloque-a.

A jovem olha para a coleira e para Igneel, depois de volta ao objeto e cerra os punhos, secando os olhos em seguida, pois jurou a si mesmo nunca mais chorar na frente dele e que manteria-se sempre altiva, não importando o que ele fizesse.

Resignada coloca, para que o acordo fosse selado, tornando-se escrava para salvar o povo. Se este monstro, de mente doentia, a queria de coleira como um animal, assim teria. Afinal, agora seu status estava igual ou menos do que isso, pelo menos para ele, segundo suas próprias deduções. Nota ao colocar em seu pescoço que o objeto fechara sozinho.

Olha para ele um tanto irritada, por mais que tentasse não fazer isso, mas, fora uma mudança muito brusca, aliada a perda de seus sonhos. Nisso, vê apenas um borrão, enquanto Igneel novamente desfere um tapa nela, que voa a alguns metros com o impacto.

Por causa do tapa anterior que estava ficando arroxeado, fora duplamente mais dolorido, mas, cerra os dentes suprimindo um grito de dor, para não dar o prazer de vê-la gritar.

- Não olhe para seu dono! Vai aprender a ser submissa e a força se necessário! - grita, mas, depois sorri, ao vê-la se erguer e sem emitir nenhum grito ou chorar.

- Hai... - apenas fala seriamente, mas, controlando para não sair com raiva.

- Como se diz? Sou seu dono, esqueceu?

- Hai, Igneel-sama.

- Melhor assim... - nisso, se perde por alguns minutos admirando-a.

Mas, não gostava de vê-la com tanta roupa e sorri, murmurando algumas palavras e fazendo surgir um vestido vermelho de pano, dobrado, em cima de um movél ao lado deles e fala, sorrindo maliciosamente:

- Retire essa roupa... não gosto dela... usará somente esta... claro, que darei mais desse vestido. A partir de agora, se querer fazer algo, qualquer coisa, deverá pedir permissão a esse Igneel, entendeu? - nisso, a vê concordar.

- Não ouvi a resposta. - fala em um sussurro mortal.

- Hai, Igneel-sama - odiava-se cada vez mais que era obrigada a pronunciar o nome dele.

Ela se dirige até o vestido e o abre, segurando nas mãos e corando. Era curto, provavelmente iria somente até metade de suas coxas e era bem cavado, devendo ser preso por um nó atrás da nuca, que deixava suas costas, colo, ombro e membros completamente expostos.

Igneel confessava que adorava vê-la enrubescida, ficava encantadora, segundo ele, que juntamente com os traços delicados, fazia-a parecer uma bonequinha delicada. Nota, que ela olha para os lados, como se procurasse um lugar para se trocar, após engolir seu pudor e se resignar em aceitar aquela veste, no minímo "indecente" para a mesma, temendo agora dele ser um pervertido.

Esperava que outrora fosse apenas impressão sua. O destino não podia ser tão ruim assim, afinal, além de um monstro, ele seria um safado e temia só de pensar no que poderia fazer com ela, que só imaginava, mas, achava que sua imaginação era "inocente" em demasia, por sua inexperiência acerca desse assunto.

- Tome um banho... a casa de banho está ali - fala ordenando e mostrando uma porta próxima dali.

Ela agradeçe mentalmente, pois se sentia suja de tão suada. Só não gostou do tom deste, porém, só podia cerrar as juntas e caminhou sem olhar para ele, pisando forte a cada passo, levando a roupa, indignada por ter que vestir algo como aquilo.

- Deixe essa roupa aqui. - ele fala, cruzando os braços, sem deixar de olha-la maliciosamente, que a fez tremer ao olha-lo rapidamente.

Aquele sorriso a perturbava junto daquele brilho misterioso no olhar, que lhe dava juntamente com este, calafrios. Mas, depois, fica confusa, pois a mandara colocar aquela roupa indecente. Vendo a confusão na face delicada desta, marcada em ambas as faces por seus tapas, formando já hematomas, controla um riso pela inocência, falando em seguida:

- Se trocará na minha frente e não no banheiro- o dragão fala imperativamente. - agora, tire as vestes.

Ao ouvir aquilo, a humana tremeu e ficou imensamente vermelha. Afinal, mesmo este sendo na verdade um dragão, possuindo meramente uma forma semelhante a humana, se trocar com ele olhando-a daquela forma, a deixava em estado de pavor.

- C-C-C-C-Como? - agora, seus piores pesadelos se tornavam realidade, embora acreditasse que esses podiam ser piores do que imaginava.

Tivera outrora esperanças que fosse somente impressão dela que Igneel fosse um pervertido. Mas, para sua desesperança, o dragão era de fato um. O destino lhe era cruel, fazendo-a ficar escrava de um monstro pervertido, safado como aquele, já não bastando ter que lidar com as crueldades do mesmo. Começou a tremer ao imaginar o que o monstro poderia fazer com ela.

- Não vou repetir, escrava... retira a roupa e depois volte para se trocar na minha frente... sempre que se trocar, será comigo olhando-a... afinal, quero olhar o que possuo.. conferir o "material" - fala entre aspas em um tom rouco, repleto de malícia, fazendo-a tremer levemente.

Confessava que se divertia provocando sensações como essa nela, mas, era apenas o começo. A jovem não fazia ideia do que este reservava a mesma.

Natsu sente seus olhos arderem e encontra-se cabisbaixa, sentindo os olhos marejarem, jogando fracamente as vestes de volta a cadeira de estofado vermelho. Mas, ao se virar se lembra das ordens dele e começa a chorar em silêncio, sentindo pudor, vergonha e medo. Com as mãos tremendo, tenta ergue-las para retirar a blusa e calça que usava, acabando por ficar minutos, lutando contra o pavor e nervosismo que pareciam paralizar suas juntas e anestesiar seus músculos.

Irritado pela demora dela, desloca-se rapidamente, erguendo-a pelos punhos finos acima da cabeça, prensando-a na parede. Vê ela tremer e muito, aumentando quando aproxima seu nariz da curva do pescoço delicado e a cheira.

A humana mantinha seus olhos cerrados, não conseguindo abri-los, orando à Kami-sama, implorando que não perdesse a virgindade assim, que ele meramente quissesse apenas vê-la nua, embora desconfiasse que não seria só isso.

Chora compulsivamente ao sentir os lábios dele tocarem os seus de maneira praticamente feral, sedenta, enquanto lutava para selar seus lábios, não correspondendo ao beijo, por mais que esse forçasse. Principalmente porque não queria e por sua inexperiência, afinal, nunca beijara na vida.

O cheiro dela o deixava louco, estava inebriado, nunca imaginou sentir tamanho desejo por uma fêmea sem ser uma dragoa. Nunca sequer cogitou que poderia perderia o controle com um ser inferior. Seu corpo clamava por ela, seu membro estava ficando rigído, por mais que se controlasse, afinal, precisa resolver alguns assuntos inacabados e não tinha ainda tempo para isso, não que desde que a levou para ali, não tivesse desejo de toma-la e também sendo uma de suas curiosidades. Como era fazer sexo com uma humana, porque só tivera relacionamentos com dragoas, nunca com um ser tão frágil.

Estava irritado da recusa do beijo, pois ela havia travado seus lábios á ele e mesmo quando conseguiu entreabri-los, os dentes estavam fechados energeticamente, como se a jovem transferisse todas as suas forças restantes para a boca. Tentou faze-la abri-los, usando as garras nos punhos dela, provocando cortes, sentindo o líquido rubro escorrer. Mas, era meramente emite um gemido sufocado, mas, que mesmo assim, não a fizera ceder em nada.

Sorri ao ter uma ideia de como fazer isso, somando a impaciência dele da relutância desta de despir-se. Afinal, agora que era escrava dele, sua propriedade, teria que sempre se trocar na sua frente e deveria se acostumar com isso. Bem, esperava que com o tempo, Natsu deixasse de ser tão lenta nisso.

Invoca sua cauda e prende os braços dela, liberando os punhos, notando que ela ainda mantinha fechado olhos, embora lágrimas caíssem por suas bochechas edemaciadas e roxeadas, principalmente a face direita, que recebera dois tapas violentos.

Segurando com as mãos cada lado da alça da blusa dela, rasga-o facilmente, nem sentindo a resistência da roupa.

Como esperado ao fazer isso, esta acaba abrindo a boca para gritar e aproveitando o ensejo, coloca sua língua dentro da boca pequena, explorando a cavidade, mas, usando a mão esquerda com os dedos na articulação da mandíbula, fazendo-a ficar de boca semi-aberta, pois esta tentara fechar imediatamente e ele queria saborea-la lentamente, sentindo o seu gosto. Se supreende por ser melhor do que esperava, sentindo sua mente devanear, perdido no sabor único da mesma e imaginava como era o sabor do corpo dela e de sua intimidade.

Ela chorava mais intensamente, agora de dor também, pois sua face estava dolorida pelos tapas de antes e emite gemidos de dor desde que ele pressiona-la com força os dedos na articulação da mandíbula. Seus olhos abertos demonstravam tristeza e intenso sofrimento, não só fisíco, como mental também.

Arranca com uma mão o sutiã desta com facilidade e em seguida a calça juntamente com a calcinha, rasgando com suas garras, enquanto ela se contorcia ainda mais, lutando para se libertar, tentando chuta-lo, acabando por estar se tornarem tentativas infrutíferas, pois ele prendera firmemente suas pernas.

Saboreia a boca dela por mais alguns minutos, soltando-a em seguida com violência, fazendo-a cair no chão e nisso, por um minuto, antes dela raciocinar que estava solta e fechar as pernas, viu a intimidade desta e nisso, sentiu seu membro ficar ereto de uma vez, enquanto seu sangue fervia.

Fechou os olhos para controlar o desejo que ameaçava domina-lo. Não porque não queria, ao contrário, desejava-a e muito, mas, não tinha tempo, pelo menos naquele momento, mas, depois, era outra história.

Vê esta se levantar, ancorada na parede, tentando tapar seus seios e sexo com as mãos, sem olha-lo, chorando silenciosamente, tremendo e se arrastando pela parede até o quarto de banho, ainda cabisbaixa, envergonhada por ter seu corpo estar exposto daquela maneira, praticamente vulgar.

Ele via os contornos do corpo feminino, que era perfeito na opinião dele. Seios firmes, não exageradamente grandes, mas, fartos, curvas que lembrava de um violão com um quadril tentador. Pernas definidas, mas, não em excesso considerando que era uma guerreira, assim como os braços. Pés tão pequenos e delicados quanto as mãos, remetendo a uma delicadeza e graciosidade natural, um contraste com a personalidade guerreira. Era sua fêmea ideal, tinha tanto a personalidade de uma dragoa, mas, também tinha um corpo todo delicado, ao contrário destas.

Lutava para que suas emoções não passassem de desejo, luxúria, algo meramente carnal. Não podia permite-se sentir algo por ela mais do que fisíco, afinal, era sua escrava, sua propriedade, podia fazer o que quisesse, além de possuir métodos para puni-la, sem precisar marcar o corpo perfeito, embora poderia fazer isso se precisasse. Só precisava ser cuidadoso, impedindo que um pequeno sentimento indesejado que estava ameaçando surgir nele, criasse raízes e acabasse por domina-lo. Notara-o diversas vezes e cada vez mais, gradativamente, ameaçando ganhar mais forças, como quando bateu nela, quando rasgou suas roupas, forçou o beijo e principalmente, quando esta derramava lágrimas. Era indômio este sentimento, pois queria "dobra-lo", fazê-lo se sentir mal pelo que fazia a ela, começando a querer provocar sofrimento em seu coração.

Isso era algo imperdoavél, pois, não era um fraco. Era Igneel, Imperador do fogo e Senhor de todos os dragões de fogo. Era a personificação da perversidade, crueldade e poder. Odiava humanos e ela era uma humana, pertencente a raça que mais desprezava e odiava. Havia jurado a si mesmo que esta sentiria o peso de sua coléra, mas, não era injusto. Os outros humanos também sentiriam. De alguma maneira, pois diretamente não podia, por causa dos demais Imperadores. Até se revoltou por Grandine, aquela que criou quando filhote, após esta ter salvado sua vida com seus poderes de cura, ter apoiado tal decisão que fora aprovada por unaminidade.

.

.

.

.

.

Na casa de banho, estava tão nervosa e chorando, que não notara o quanto o chuveiro era estranho, pois, tinha o formato da cabeça de um dragão e a água saía morna, quando girava a maçaneta em formato de garra.

Transcorrido mais de 10 minutos, consegue se acalmar gradativamente, soluçando e engolindo o choro, forçando-se a encarar seu destino e se resignar. Só a morte a libertaria, mas, tinha certeza que seu dono evitaria isso ao máximo, privando-a da libertação de seus martírios. Piorava o fato de saber que aquilo não era tudo e com certeza, o monstro reservava coisas piores, além do que conseguia sequer imaginar.

Começara a lavar a boca para retirar o gosto dele e continuava mesmo estes ficando vermelhos, inchados e irritados pela violência dela para com eles. Sentindo-se ainda suja, começou a esfregar o corpo com força, mesmo os punhos que estavam inchados, avermelhados, mas, com os cortes das garras já cicatrizados e estava tão imersa em tristeza, que nem percebera tal coisa ou dera atenção, pois, meramente queria tirar o cheiro repugnante dele de sua pele.

Mais calma, sentindo a pele arder pela força, dedicou-se só a jogar água, sentindo a epiderme arder, mas, tal ardência e dor diminuindo gradativamente. Agora, transcorrido mais alguns minutos, estava observando todo o espaço, com os orbes em volta vermelhos e inchados de tanto chorar. Via os apoios dourados e vermelhso, como se fossem talhados e potes de diversas cores, que conforme destampava, tinha um cheiro diferente e cada um melhor que o outro. Viu ao lado da pia de carvalho branco, um sabonete que exalava um perfume delicioso.

O lugar era amplo e mais parecia um quarto, avistando mais a frente uma imensa banheira, na verdade um ôfuro imenso que cabia duas pessoas com facilidade e ficou tentada em enche-lo para banhar-se. Nisso, compreende finalmente o porque daquela espécie de chuveiro.

Primeiro a pessoa limpava o corpo e os cabelos, para em seguida entrar na banheira de Shira kashi (carvalho branco), com detalhes dourados e ornamentado por fora, com desenhos dourados grafados de dragões voando pelos céus.

Ao ver aqueles desenhos, lhe vêem a mente tudo o que contaram a ela sobre aqueles seres, aumentando ainda mais a sua dor, se possivél. Descobrir a verdade fora muito doloroso e de fato, ainda a digeria, se conformando que era uma idiota sonhadora e que o que todos os outros falavam era verdade. Dragões não passavam de bestas sanguinárias, feras, monstros, porém poderosos, que podiam varrer uma vila da existência sem muito esforço. No caso do monstro a qual era propriedade dele, era pervertido. Ao pensar nisso, uma lágrima escorre por sua bochecha.

Estava tão distraída, que não viu a porta aberta, pois Igneel abrira e a olhava com um brilho de pura malícia nos olhos, vendo as gotas ousadas percorrerem as belas curvas, desta que parecia ser feita de porcelana. Sentia seu membro tornar a ficar rigído pela visão magnifíca. De fato, aquela humana despertava mutias sensações nele, embora odiasse, recriminando a maioria e adorasse a minoria destas.

Ao sentir que estava sendo observada, vira-se, deparando-se com o olhar dele de pura malícia e desejo. Sua face tornou-se rubra e seus batimentos cardíacos aumentaram, sem contar um tremor que se espalhava por toda a sua pele, fazendo-a tremer de medo.

Tenta cobrir seu corpo desnudo, mas, as mãos fortes de Igneel afastam seus braços do corpo. Natsu começa a se debater desesperada, mas, sendo algo infrutífero, afinal, ele era mais forte do que ela, logicamente.

Sente um pavor imenso assalta-la, ao vê-lo admirar seu corpo novamente e não consegue conter mais lágrimas de desespero, lutando para liberta-se, vendo o brilho de malícia nos orbes destes que a fitavam atentamente, até que fala:

- Pare de se debater que te solto... e mais, deixe a porta aberta ao tomares banho, para que este Igneel olhe o que é seu por direito... não dei permissão para fechar a porta.- fala roucamente, em um tom malicioso ao pé do ouvido dela.

Natsu para de se debater e o dragão a solta, nisso, o supreendendo, dá um tapa na face máscula, que nada sente. Naquele momento, ela não raciocinara por encontrar-se ofendida, triste e revoltada. Nunca um homem a olhou assim e muito menos duas vezes. Mesmo sendo um dragão, não diferenciava de um humano sujo.

Igneel a olha inicialmente surpreso ao vê-la encara-lo firmemente, apesar da situação delicada em que esta se encontrava, ainda o confrontando. Já, a humana, estava dividida entre o pavor e o ódio.

Porém, logo a surpresa vira ira e a humana vê o brilho malicioso desaparecer e os olhos negros como a noite, ficarem escuros de uma maneira sombria, provocando tremores nela que agora percebera seu erro. Fechou os olhos esperando o tapa, tal gesto tornando-se involuntário, mas, supreendeu-se por não sentir.

Ao contrário,sente este segurar seu braço e em seguida, uma dor violenta, inimaginavél no braço direito, na altura do ombro. Gritou até sentir a garganta ficar em carne viva. Tremores se espalhavam por seu corpo e ameaçou com a dor intensa, a ter uma convulsão.

Só viu um borrão de uma mão a sua frente e depois, tudo ficando escuro novamente, a dor desaparecendo, sentindo apenas estar deitada em algo frio e duro.

Igneel estava na frente dela, olhando-a impassivelmente. Não imaginou que esta fosse tão sensivél a marcação que fez nela, com suas mãos, com o desenho de um dragão de 50 centímetros. Seus ouvidos latejavam ainda pelo grito e achou preferivél fazê-la ficar inconsciente. Não por consideração a jovem, para que não sofresse até estar cicatrizado, mas, sim, porque suas orelhas ainda doíam. Afinal, tanto seu olfato quanto audição eram muito apurados e por isso, igualmente sensiveís.

Como ela era resistente, não ficava preocupado dela contrair alguma infecção ou algo assim. Viu a queimadura ficando vermelho vivo, depois, um liquído saindo e em seguida, esta se tornando enegrecida, para depois começar a descamar.

Deixando-a caída no chão do banheiro e ao mesmo tempo, suprimindo com rigidez os sentimentos que considerara proibidos, dirigiu-se para a sala, pois o processo de cicatrização, que em um humano comum demoraria algumas semanas, nela cicatrizaria em 5 horas, provavelmente, mas, mesmo assim, não queria ouvir os gritos. Fizera aquilo para fortalecer o que ela era de fato para ele. Nada mais que uma escrava, menos do que um animal e inferior a um verme. Era um brinquedo para sua diversão e bel prazer, nada mais.

.

.

.

.

Não sabia que fora do suntuoso palácio em que morava, não muito longe dali, duas pessoas ouviram o grito e sentiram o cheiro de pele queimada da humana, tendo estas já sentido o cheiro de sangue e o salgado de lágrimas. Metallicana teve que segurar Grandine com força, para que a mesma não entrasse lá e resgatasse a Mahou Kenshi. Mesmo dentro da própria Metallicana, existia uma batalha acirrada e feroz entre a razão e a emoção, fazendo um esforço descomunal para não ir lá com a amiga. Ambas estavam naquele momento na forma semelhante a humana.

Após algum tempo, a Imperatriz Celestial e Senhora dos Dragões Celestiais para de se debater e cai de joelhos, arrasada, com o coração da mão. Nunca imaginou que Igneel, aquele que amava como seu anii-uê, chegasse a tal extremo de perversidade. Claro, sabia que ele era cruel, mas, não a tal ponto. Se alguém lhe contasse que este poderia fazer algo assim, tacharia de louco. Agora, vira que era perfeitamente plausivél. Já Metallicana, nunca foi tola como Grandine.

Ela era mais realista e não sonhadora. Sempre possuíu a convicção que Igneel tinha vocação para sadismo e perversidade. Apesar de estar abalada pelo que a pobre humana estava passando, não esperava nada menos dele. Então, fala, controlando a dor em sua voz:

- Entendeste, Grandine-dono? Vejas como Igneel-dono encontra-se... precisamos que ele deixe de ser assim, para ajudarmos a humanidade quando esta precisar... infelizmente, são necessários certos sacrifícios... - fala com pesar.

- Não concordo! Não precisamos lançar ao martírio uma criança! É ainda um filhote de humano! É impensavél para esta Grandine deixar um inocente sofrer, porque humanos no passado feriram profundamente meu anii-ue... - fala com lágrimas nos olhos, cerrando os punhos.

- Não fales como senão me importasse com aquele filhote! Não aches que me agradas ver um ser inocente ser jogado desamparado a um vil leão... - fala seriamente, controlando a ira na voz mesclada de pesar, com um lágrima escorrendo da face dela, sobre o olhar atônito de Grandine - Nunca... nunca... fales que esta Metallicana não se importa... nunca! Se pudesse, iríamos juntas tira-la dele... mas, precisamos ser racionais, pois esta pode ser a chance dele mudar... mesmo que seja através do sofrimento.

- E se o anii-ue não mudar? - pergunta com os lábios trêmulos.

- Só nos restará viver com remorso... mas, porém, com a consciência tranquila que tentamos tudo ao nosso alcançe e que fizemos com a melhor das intenções, pensando na humanidade, nos bilhões de seres que correm perigo de vida...- fala forçando-se a acreditar piamente nisso, pois seria o único bálsamo consolador de ambas.

- Em suma, dissestes: Uma vida não vale as milhares de vida que podem ser salvas... o fim, nesse caso, talvez provavél fim, justifica os meios? - pergunta, secando as lágrimas, mais para ela do que para Metallicana que ficara em silêncio.

Nisso, vêem Igneel assumir a forma de um dragão e sair voando dali, após fazer um encantamento em volta da propriedade. Pela direção notara que ia a algumas vilas distantes a leste dali. Estranharam ele não se dirigir a vila logo abaixo ao pé da montanha. Não precisavam adivinhar o que este estava indo fazer. A intensidade de mana dele dizia tudo. Iria destruir, ou melhor, teria um pouco de "diversão", segundo sua visão perversa, em nome de uma vingança que o consumia lentamente ao longo dos séculos.

Elas tiveram que cabisbaixas, se retirarem dali, para não ouvir mais o recomeço dos gritos sofridos e depois o choro oriundos de dentro da mansão protegida com a espécie de escudo reluzente em volta. Apesar de baixos para os humanos, para os dragões não era.

Não aguentavam mais, não queriam ouvir, não queriam sentir mais os sons e cheiros, pois, estavam de mãos atadas. Nem podiam ver a humana por causa da proteção que impediria qualquer dragão de entrar e se conseguissem, Igneel seria avisado imediatamente.

Nisso, assumem suas formas verdadeiras e alçam vôo, retornando a mansão de Metallicana que era, felizmente, bem longe dali, para se pouparem de ouvir os tormentos de inocentes, tentando esquecer os gritos e choro da jovem humana e os cheiros, inclusive de outros, quando Igneel chegasse ao seu destino.

Segura de que Grandine agora não tentaria mais intervir, decidira avisa-la, quando estas chegassem em sua morada, da decisão de partir em busca de um filho, para ser seu Dragonslayer (Dragão Assasino). Não queria esperar muito e também desejava, quando tivesse que abandona-lo, que ele já tivesse uma boa idade. Mas, a deixaria ficar, pois a dela era muito longe dali e esta confidenciou que tinha uma intuição de que precisa ficar perto dele. Confiava nela e não via problemas em deixa-la morar em seu palácio.

.

Eis uma imagem de Natsu, durante a luta contra Igneel:

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Igneel é mesmo um monstro... mas, mal sabe que vai arcar com tudo o que fizer com Natsu... *risada maligna*

A Fanfiction está ficando cada vez mais Dark e vai ficar pesada. Claro, não descreverei cenas de estupro, pois, não consigo... mas, mostrarei só o início para terem uma ideia...


	4. Instigando o ódio

Dominado por raiva e desejo de vingança, Igneel instiga o ódio nos aldeões, divertindo-se em espalhar o sofrimento e a dor, para assim poder vingar-se, mesmo de maneira indireta...

Resposta e agradecimentos, abaixo na nota XDDDDD

.

Cap. 4 - Instigando o ódio.

.

Do céu negro, a lua e as suas súditas tornaram-se espectadoras silenciosas dos massacres que ocorriam nas vilas próximas do castelo.

O cheiro de carne humana queimada e de diversos animais, impregnavam o ar turbulento, assim como as chamas vivas, crepitantes, que alegremente incineravam tudo ao seu redor, ao som da melodia funesta oriunda dar dor e do terror, regida habilmente por um maestro forjado na perda, no fogo e na ira.

Suas escamas reluziam, refletindo a luminosidade das chamas escaldantes, enquanto seus olhos rubros observavam com prazer e alegria, os seres patéticos que corriam como baratas para não serem pisoteadas ou incineradas em nome de sua sede de vingança e preenchido por um ódio mortal, direcionado aos ningens (humanos).

Igneel divertia-se ainda mais, quando ocasionalmente, brandia sua cauda, provocando abalos sismícos, fazendo as pessoas tombarem ao chão para serem pisoteadas pela multidão aterrorizada ou pessoalmente pelo dragão, cujo barulho audivél de ossos sendo esmigalhados e os gritos morrendo angustiantemente a meio caminho de ser formarem nas gargantas, alegrava-o imensamente, como se fosse música aos seus ouvidos.

Era um deleite que permitia-se apreciar. Para o Imperador do Fogo, as criaturas humanas além de inferiores, eram patéticas e claro, facilmente manipulaveís, perversas e crueís.

Considerava que aquilo era quase semelhante ao que os mercenários realizavam, quando iam saquear uma aldeia desamparada, com exceção de pisar nas pessoas, esmagando-as, embora fizesse lentamente, muitas vezes, para prolongar o terror da pessoa de ver uma pata imensa, descendo para esmaga-la e estupro. Bem, pelo menos para os aldeões. Já Natsu, era outra "história".

Matar rapidamente não o satisfazia. Queria que sofressem, que sentissem seu poder e ira, assim como a dor angustiante que sentia ao pensar no motivo de ficar orfão quando jovem e também, decidindo usa-los para vingar-se da família de Natsu.

Porque, por mais que a ex-hime daquelas terras, agora era meramente sua propriedade, uma escrava, podendo fazer o que queria com a mesma, era um dragão de palavra. Porém, a promessa era somente que ele não mataria a família dela ou faria mal a cidade ao pé da montanha. Quanto a atacar as vilas pertencentes àquele reino e insuflar o ódio daqueles humanos para com os senhores daquele reino, era outra coisa.

Seus olhos maléovolos voltam-se novamente para o chão de terra batido, mas já tingido de sangue e restos de corpos, além de entulhos e vê uma criançinha, não tendo mais do que seis anos, olhando-o com pavor nos olhos, esta, caída no chão. Propositalmente, espera que uma humana com um bebê no colo, se aproximasse da criança para pega-la, conforme vira de soslaio.

Sorrindo malignamente, usa uma de suas garras, perfurando a mulher no abdômen, que não tem tempo de gritar e depois, a ergue com violência no ar. Segurando as pernas firmemente, impulsiona as garras para cima, rasgando-a ao meio a partir da cintura e depois, a comprimindo em suas mãos.

Ouve-seo barulho de ossos sendo quebrados e o sangue materno, vazando e esguichando, encharcando as crianças logo abaixo desta.

A menininha que segurava seu irmãozinho protetoramente contra o peito, olhava estarrecida, em transe, nem mais chorando, pois o choque de tal cena fora tão grande, que perdera a noção do espaço a sua volta e somente balbuciava palavras incompreensiveís.

Gargalha gostosamente, pois, fazia tempo que não se divertia tanto assim. Com isso, pega o bebê com uma delicadeza infundada, sem resistência da pequena, que estava em choque e deposita-o em seguida, com cuidado no chão, como se tivesse medo de machuca-lo. Porém, tudo aquilo era somente para ter o prazer sórdido de eguer a cauda e esmagar o pequeno ser que berrava a plenos pulmões, encharcado do sangue oriundo da mãe.

A menininha não gritava, na verdade, olhava-o com os olhos sem foco, afinal, o horror congelou seu corpo e sua mente, esta não processando o que se sucedeu nem o que mesmo acontecia frente aos seus olhinhos, naquele terrivél teatro Kabuki.

Então, pisca somente uma única vez, timidamente, ao ver a imensa pata acima dela. Sabia que era uma pata, mas, naquele momento, seu corpo não se mexia, por mais que sua mente gritasse e a última coisa que viu, foi vê-lo descer em sua direção, passando a sentir dores lascerantes, gritando por parcos minutos, antes de ser silenciada, sobre a felicidade insana de Igneel.

Encontrava-se tão imerso em seu infame divertimento, que nem sentira jovens magos lançando magias nele ou espadas descerem com ímpeto em suas escamas, apenas provocando o tilintar das armas ou a quebra das mesmas. Isso até sentir um leve incomodo.

Seus olhos malignos passaram a enquadrar os humanos, tolos o bastante para desafia-lo em nome da patética justiça humana e proteger inocentes, pronunciando palavras sem empáfia e sendo irônicas ao mesmo tempo, afinal, nem ao menos podiam proteger a si mesmo dele.

Olha mais a frente, atrás destes e via pessoas correndo e então sorri, compreendendo o porque do suicídio destes e resolve se distrair com seus "novos brinquedos", não se defendendo e deixando os atacarem à vontade, pois, não conseguiriam sequer arranhar sua pele, que era bem protegida pelas escamas que rechaçavam os ataques, enquanto olhava divertidamente o pavor nos olhos destes, ao verem que não provocavam nenhum dano.

Pelo visto, segundo o Imperador, não sabiam que lutavam contra um dos senhores deles, o dono daqueles que viviam nas terras de sua honoravél genitora, traída por tal raça péfida e nojenta, cuja definição vermes para Igneel, não chegava nem perto do que eram.

Não só eles, mas, os humanos não passavam de "coisas", "algo", que existia exclusivamente para o deleite dos dragões e suspira pesadamente, fazendo uma labareda intensa sair de suas narinas, enquanto pensa irritado nos motivos infundados dos demais Imperadores, para não se divertirem como ele.

Como não era injusto, não negava esse prazer aos demais de sua espécie, permitindo aos demais dragões de fogo, que eram mais fracos do que ele, que se divertissem como queriam com os humanos. Não compreendia porque os demais Imperadores, viam tais seres com humanidade, empatia e respeito. Afinal, eram meramente escravos que pertenciam a eles e podiam fazer o que quisessem.

Então, finge soltar uma rajada de chama em cima de seus atacantes. Como esperado, os magos ergueram escudos defensivos, enquanto ao mesmo tempo, os guerreiros colocavam-se imediatamente em guarda, para somente no último instante, Igneel direcionar o ataque para as pessoas que fugiam ao longe, queimando-as vivas.

O odor de carne queimada, impregnava ainda mais o ar denso, enquanto os gritos lacerantes ecoavam pela noite escura como o breu, por causa da densa fumaça negra, oriunda não só dos restos humanos, mas, das construções e outrora lavouras, inclusive, de parte da floresta que ladeava aquela vila.

- Maldito! - um deles se ergue e passa a golpea-lo impiedosamente e efusivamente.

Igneel deteve-se apenas por um breve momento, a somente observar atentamente os olhos tomados por uma coragem sem precedentes e ira, que fazia-o relembrar de Natsu. A diferença de ambos, claro, além do sexo, é que ela era ainda um filhote de humano e este, um humano adulto.

Abana a cabeça para os lados, julgando que era apenas sua ansiedade em revê-la, pois com certeza, a marca que fez nela já cicatrizara, julgando ser por isso, que associou o olhar do guerreiro com ela. Esse sentimento subjulgava-o, dominando todo o seu ser.

Sentia seu coração transbordando de felicidade, pensando ser de vê-la humilhada. Afinal, a jovem possuía um olhar altivo e desafiador, que com o passar do tempo, se tornaria o de uma escrava submissa, que fará tudo que ele mandar. Até aí, se certificaria de humilha-la de todas as formas que sua conturbada mente vingativa, tomada pela perversidade e ódio, permitia-lhe imaginar.

Então, recorda-se que tem que deixar alguns vivos, além de explanar o motivo de estarem sendo destruídos e terem perdido seus familiares e amigos, juntamente com todos os sentimentos despreziveís que aqueles vermes sentiam, segundo a opinião dele.

Porém, antes, brande sua imensa cauda, esmagando os tolos que ainda o desafiavam e aqueles que haviam perdido a vontade de lutar, já tendo entregado-se a morte eminente, por perceberem o despautério que foi enfrenta-lo.

Aprumando-se, fala com eloquência, reverbando sua voz ao amplia-la por ser um dragão, acabando por gerar uma espécie de eco em forma de um vento forte, oriundo de seus poderosos pulmões, repleto de maledicência e em um tom odioso. Cada palavra era proferida com o mais puro ódio que permitia-lhe daquelas "criaturas" crueís e falsas, cujos descendentes ou não, pagariam por crimes de um passado distante dos mesmos:

- Vermes! O motivo de teus sofrimentos foram causados pela princesa Honookaze Natsu! Uma tola que desafiou-me - o que era verdade - e decorrente da infeliz promessa feita a mesma que impede este Imperador de vingar-se de tal afronta em sua família... os faz sofrerem em demasia, pois somente resta estravazar minha ira em vocês!

Nisso, parte vôo dali, se dirigindo para a próxima vila, contendo o desejo avassalador de ver sua escrava.

Deixava para trás, sobreviventes em desespero e insuflados por um ódio desmedido, julgando como os culpados daquilo tudo, seus monarcas.

Toda a dor e sofrimento infligida a eles por um coração perverso e sádico, vertia-se em uma ira mortal, que recaía sobre a família da pobre Natsu, que enfrentaria agora, o ódio daqueles que perderam tudo para um dragão enfurecido, praticamente bestial.

.

.

.

Igneel fizera a mesma coisa, em várias vilas, grandes ou pequenas, poupando metade dos moradores em boas condições para que fizessem aquilo que não podia fazer.

Na verdade, fora até mais divertido assim, na visão dele, do que atacar diretamente o castelo e a vila ao pé de seu palácio, afinal, seria um espetáculo aprazivél que assistiria de camarote, vendo até onde iam os sentimentos daquelas criaturas inferiores, maleaveís como a água.

Se afastando da última vila, se dirige até a montanha, mais precisamente nos arredores da capital daquele reino, na forma humana para não chamar a atenção.

Acaba estancando no ar por causa de Metallicana que aparecera a sua frente, olhando-o com desaprovação e certa ira, além de desprezo, como se ele fosse algo indigno.

Aquilo tudo o faz rurgir de ódio. Seu rugido se espalhando por vários quilômetros, ensudercendo diversas criaturas que fugiram confusas, sem saber a direção que deveriam tomar e os humanos próximos dali, se ajoelharem no chão, com suas tempôras latejantes pelo rugido do dragão posesso.

Já, Metallicana, não abalou-se com aquilo, fitando com o mesmo olhar desde o início, cruzando agora com severidade os braços em frente ao seu corpo.

Não se alterou, nem mesmo quando em seguida, Igneel apareceu a sua frente com uma espécie de espada feita de puro fogo, encostado em seu rosto feminino, que aparentava ter vinte e cinco anos. Cabelos negros, olhos cinzas como um dia chuvoso, além de usar uma armadura lustrosa, negra.

Em sua cintura, jazia uma espada. Sabia que em matéria de poder, ambos estavam em pé de igualdade e se lutassem, além de destruírem uma área gigantesca, dizimariam todas as formas de vidas ali existentes e ambos estariam mutuamente feridos, pois, mesmo assim, não seria definido um vencedor e meramente, continuariam lutando até a morte, envoltos no calor da luta.

Como se considerasse e tivesse o mesmo pensamento da Imperatriz dos Dragões de Metal e Senhora do Metal, na sua frente, baixa a arma, bufando como uma criança contrariada e se afasta, mantendo-se a apenas a um metro de distância, fitando-a com visivél irritação em sua bela face.

Metallicana apenas arqueia a sombrançelha para o Imperador à sua frente, tal comportamento sendo esperado do Imperador dos Dragões de Fogo e Senhor das Chamas, título herdado de sua falecida genitora, após o assasinato desta nas mãos daqueles que cuidava e protegia, sendo uma versão oposta de Igneel em termos de caratér e maneira de ver os humanos.

As atitudes do filho desta, sempre foram repudiadas e somente toleravam, pois, nada serviria uma luta entre eles, afinal, só provocaria caos e destruição, gerando uma espécie de apocalipse para os humanos, levando-os consequentemente para a própria destruição, tomados por dor, medo e ódio. Este sendo o único motivo que fazia com que não avançassem nele e tivessem certa indulgência pelos atos desprezivéis, vis e crueís do mesmo.

Ela não se intimidara em nenhum momento pelo ser a sua frente. Era firme como o metal e tinha a persistência do mesmo, além de um pouco de frieza, porém, sendo maleavél, embora fosse algo muito custoso para se tentar fazer com a mesma, devido a sua teimosia e persistência.

O silêncio é quebrado, quando ela pergunta em um tom de asco, ouvindo o rosnado de advertência de Igneel e ignorando o mesmo:

- Ignorastes o fato que não podia atacar os humanos?

- Hunf! Encontram-se em minhas terras. Logo, são propriedades deste Igneel, para servirem como convir-me! - fala em um tom irritado, mas, como se ensinasse a uma criança que um mais um, era igual a dois.

Tal ironia é percebida por Metallicana, que somente faz junta feia e decide retribuir, com uma voz que soava como uma mãe para seu filho, após este ser pego em alguma arte:

- Pode até ser... mas, foste proibido... entendeste teus atos?

- Tsc! Lidem com as suas próprias vidas e mimem vossos próprios vermes! Agora, este Igneel verá a atração principal desta noite.

Termina com um sorriso maligno, quase demente, que fez Metallicana sentir-se incomôdada e então, o dragão aponta mais a frente, com visivél tripudio:

- Veja! Aqueles são os seres humanos que tu e os demais Imperadores protegem. - fala com um tom maligno, se divertindo, em ver a dragoa olhar atônita, compreendendo o porque dos ataques ferozes e perversos aos humanos, que pioravam cada vez mais.

.

.

.

.

Os aldeões haviam invadiram o castelo como uma massa de ira e ódio, derrubando soldados, enquanto ex-colegas, convertiam os outros, que passaram a compartilhar dos ataques e dos causadores da fúria do lendário dragão da montanha, uma lenda deles que remontava há séculos atrás e havia sido esquecida, para ressurgir com força, relembrando-os do motivo da bandeira ter um dragão vermelho pintado no centro e preenchida por chamas alaranjadas.

.

.

.

.

Vendo aquilo, Metallicana sentira um aperto em seu coração, mais por Igneel que mudara e muito, infelizmente para pior, desde o assasinato covarde de sua genitora, uma dragoa de fogo bondosa e gentil, a ex-Imperatriz dos Dragões de fogo e ex-senhora das Chamas, cujo fogo irradiava a justiça e a prosperidade por aquelas terras.

Notara, que ele ao fazer tudo aquilo, além de provocar tal situação, orientado pela sede de vingança e ódio, somado a um intenso prazer maligno, acabara condenando a si mesmo, veemente e cuja sentença seria cobrada em um futuro não muito distante.

Porque acreditava, assim como sua amiga, Grandine, que um dia, este se arrependeria de tudo que fez e nesse momento, todo o ódio e dor provocado aos outros, iriam infligir quase os mesmos danos nele, com a diferença que seria pior e agravado pelo amor.

Se de fato, tal momento chegasse, não saberia definir se sentiria pena ou não dele. Sem mais delongas, se despede de Igneel, com a voz fria e um aceno de costas para o mesmo:

- Até, Igneel-dono... não se esqueça... cada um colhe o que semeia...

- O quê? - vira a face para ela, com o cenho arqueado, em visivél confusão.

- Um dia, recordarás das palavras proferidas por esta Metallicana e sentirás, todo o peso oriundo das mesmas... agora, procurarei um humano para adotar como filho e torna-lo meu DragonSlayer.

Nisso, se retira dali, assumindo ao longe a forma de uma dragoa imensa, deixando para trás um dragão irado que esbravejava irritado por esta deixa-lo sem maiores explicações do que queria dizer com aquilo tudo e também, ofendendo-a, por ser uma tola em adotar um ser patético, um verme, como filho e conceder uma magia, que somente eles, os dragões possuíam.

.

.

.

.

No interior do castelo, Nohara era escudada por seu irmão, Shinsetsu, um guerreiro que brandia sua espada com ira.

A jovem havia acabado de se recuperar, após ter sido encontrada inconsciente na floresta próxima do castelo. Só tivera tempo de falar, quando despertou, que um dragão levara a irmã e queria vingança.

Antes do jovem monarca implorar por ajuda a alguma Guilda, vê seu castelo cercado por aldeões, descobrindo serem remanescentes dos massacres que ouvira naquela noite, provavelmente promovidos pelo mesmo dragão que sequestrara sua irmã, segundo os relatos e que jogara a culpa neles, instigando seu povo contra eles.

Vira alguns de seus soldados, que ao saberem da perda de suas famílias, passaram a culpar o monarca daquelas terrras também. E em vez de o defenderem, agora, o atacavam impiedosamente, imersos em fúria e dor.

Com determinação e como sendo uma Senren Madoushi, pega duas chaves ao ver que estavam no salão de festas, protegidos apenas por uma cúpula de vidro. Então, invoca sua magia:

- Portão do Carneiro, abra-te! Áries!

Quando Áries surge, ela pede, a beira das lágrimas:

- Use seu ataque! Nos encoberte nele!

- Hai... - quando fala, sua voz sai entrecortada de tão hesitante e em um tom inseguro, como de costume

Mesmo com seu habitual receio e insegurança, envolve todos em uma densa nuvem cor de rosa por toda a área, ao mesmo tempo que mais pessoas surgiam pelas portas envolta do imenso salão.

Então, completamente encobertos, impossibilitando temporariamente de serem atacados, ela usa mais uma chave, mas fechando o portal de Áries, afinal, fazer uma invocação simultanêa drenava e muito sua magia, ainda mais com uma chave do zodíaco:

- Portão do Carneiro, feche-te!

Então, enfim, usa sua próxima chave:

- Portão do céu, abra-te! Sora!

Um hipogrifo prateado lustroso de asas douradas, do tamanho de um cavalo com asas enormes, surge de dentro do vestígio de nuvens, que foram usadas meramente para ganhar tempo.

- Anii-uê! Vamos!

Nisso, com ambos montados no hipogrifo, este alça vôo, indo até o domo e o quebrando, com um ataque de suas rajadas de penas oriundas das asas, ouvindo os gritos de ódio e revolta dos soldados e aldeões. Porém, este domo foi quebrado simultaneamente, por ataques de flechas mágicas e de magia, oriundos do jardim externo.

Uma dessas flechas, atinge Sora em cheio, que se desfaz em fumaça e então, os irmãos caem em queda livre.

Shinsetsu abraça protetoramente a imouto, mesmo sabendo ser inútil na queda em que se encontravam. Mas, munida de coragem, mesmo entre os tormentos, lembrava-se das palavras de sua irmã e com isso, pega mais uma chave:

- Portão da Estrela maior, abrar-te! Kuro!

Nisso, no ar, surge um cão negro imenso do tamanho de um cavalo e com asas de penas negras, que rapidamente, inclina o corpo, quase verticalmente ao chão, amparando ambos em cima de seu dorso lustroso e fugindo dali, sobre mais gritos de revolta e ataques mágicos.

Sem outra alternativa, ela usa mais uma chave prateada. Conseguia usar duas chaves de prata ao mesmo tempo, em uma invocação simultanêa e fala:

- Portão do Metal, abra-te! Caelum! Forma de canhão!

Ao sair do portal, o Senren assume a forma de um canhão, que flutuava, sendo segurando pela cauda de Kuro, enquanto disparava rajadas.

Seguindo o desejo de sua mestra, ele disparava para matar, o que fez o irmão olhar pesarosamente para a irmã, conforme as pessoas eram mortas.

Os olhos outrora gentis, encontravam-se frios, embora lágrimas peroladas brotavam compulsivamente, denunciando seu estado de espírito e o sofrimento em ser obrigada a matar aquelas pessoas.

Ela sofria, sentindo seu coração dilacerar cada vez mais e mergulhar na escuridão gélida. Por mais que justificasse a morte deles, afinal queriam mata-los e ela queria salvar seu irmão, ferido no braço, não era desculpa forte o bastante para justificar completamente as mortes, daquela que nunca matou sequer uma barata.

Sentia-se suja de sangue e somente, limitou-se a murmurar, balbuciando como um mantra, seus lábios tremendo, embora seus olhos parecessem fora de foco:

- Perdoe-me, Caelum-chan.

Kuro não fala nada, sentia a dor no coração de sua mestra e não encontrava palavras para conforta-la, assim como o irmão desta, que apenas cerra os punhos, sentindo-se um completo inútil.

Porém, ao se aproximarem de um lago, Kuro acaba não conseguindo se desviar dos ataques, agora lançados por dois magos, estes reconhecendo serem os cavaleiros magos que deviam protegê-los. Então antes de sumir, ele fala, tristemente:

- Perdoe-me, Nohara-sama, Shinsetsu-sama... Caelum! Cumpra sua obrigação de Senren! - termina em tom nervoso, olhando significamente para o amigo, antes de desaparecer.

Nohara, impulsionada pelas memórias de sua irmã e mesmo sentindo-se um monstro que havia quebrado o que restara de seu coração, invoca rapidamente, ao ver que se aproximavam do imenso lago, sabendo que ao contrário de Aquário, podia invoca-los próximo da água e não obrigatoriamente, de dentro desta:

- Portão do Guardião das Ondas! Abra-te! Psyans!

Dois peixes imensos saem do portão, estes tendo asas feitas de escamas, quase translúcidas, do tamanho de cães filas. Rapidamente, aparam a queda dos irmãos e em seguida, mergulham nas águas, formando neles, uma espécie de bolha antes de tocarem a superfície cristalina.

Antes de submergirem nós minutos seguintes, Nohara compreendera o que Kuro disse, pois vira Caelum ir para cima dos guerreiros magos que lançavam magias contra ele, que apenas lança, assumindo a forma de uma esfera com asas achatadas, duas espécies de mini-esferas e em seguida, se joga, praticamente, contra a multidão que chegava no outro lado, amontoando-se na costa e desviando-se dos ataques com maestria.

Os irmãos olham estarrecidos os dois magos tentando se afastar do objeto, mas, sendo infrutífero, pois, são pegos por uma imensa explosão, ao mesmo tempo, que Caelum é envolvido em um brilho imenso, gerando uma outra onda de explosão que destroí tudo em volta do outro lado, antes de desaparecer, ceifando a vida do máximo de pessoas que conseguia.

Os irmãos apenas vêem o brilho na superfície, pois já haviam submergido e no fundo das águas, Psyans usam sua habilidade e constroem um portal na água, através de bolhas que soltam de suas bocas e que os levaria ao lugar com água, mais próximo dali e que ficava a quilômetros de distância.

Não era um portal que ia até o mundo celestial e depois para um outro ponto, era direto até um lugar com água, desde que fosse próximo de onde se encontrassem. Havia uma distância-limite para a técnica deles.

Porém, não viram um jovem mago que os seguia, um Mahou Kenshin, que invoca uma armadura alada, com ira nos olhos. Estudara Senrens e nasceu, crescendo naquela vila, sabendo as habilidades das chaves, inclusive as do Zodíaco, pois sua falecida mãe, era uma Senren Madoushi e ensinou-lhe tudo sobre eles, sentindo-se triste, por ele não seguir a sua profissão.

Portanto, sabia a habilidade de Psyans e conhecia muito bem toda aquela região.

.

.

Imagem de Metallicana. ( nos outros profilers meus, tem imagens que coloco, yurichan no nyah!fanficiton e Yukiko no animespirits)

O fanfiction não permite colocar imagem e nem as capas que fiz para essas minhas fics, aqui postadas XPPP

.

.

.

Quero indicar algumas fanfictions XDDDDDDD

Estas duas primeiras, tem ligação com a fanfiction Futari no Kokoro, na verdade,s eria, futari, tem ligação com essas duas. Do meu otouto. o tronos:

.

./historia/96647/De_Volta_Ao_Comeco ...

.

./historia/90198/O_Trovao_Alaranjado_Da_Folha

.

Tem essas outras dele XDDDDD

./historia/123529/Redencao

.

./historia/112971/O_Diario_Da_Raposa

.

./historia/135289/Harry_Potter_e_a_Ordem_De_Merlin

.

.

E tem esta do Rodney

./historia/130871/Por_Dentro_Do_Selo

.

./historia/118449/Dragon_Law

.

.

As do malucoXP( não são harens):

./historia/97025/Overtime

.

./historia/43164/Lost_Ground_Fenghuang .

.

./historia/134212/Armagedon

.

.

Tem essa do Jj-sama ( não são harens):

.

./historia/134646/Na_Dimensao_Do_Amor

.

./historia/129244/Minha_Filosofia_Shinobi

.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Quero agradecer, antes das notas o review que me deixou imensamente feliz: Dark Temi

Fez uma ficwritter feliz XDDDDDD

Este Igneel é um FDP mesmo...

Fala sério, dá vontade de trucida-lo .

Meu único alento, é saber o tipo de sofrimento que reservo a ele *risada maligna*

Ah! Uma coisa. As chaves que Nohara tem, de fato, pertencerão a outros Senrens Madoushis, como mostrado no anime...

.

Resposta:

Dark Temi:

Tudo bem ^ ^

Muito obrigada pelos elogios XDDDDDD

Bem, este Igneel é o mesmo do anime... só para a ver a mudança brusca que sofrerá... bem, nada que dor e sofrimento pela culpa, agravado pelo amor, para mudar alguém e mais algo, também alimentará essa mudança.

Bem, quanto a Metallicana, esse nome, metallicana, julguei como feminino XDDDDD

Sim, essas duas sempre foram boas, mas, Igneel.. bem... é um caso a parte...

E vai ficar mais dark ainda XDDDD

Não alcançei meu ápice no dark/angust nessa fanfiction XDDDDDD

Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo XDDDDDDD

É uma pena que não possa postar imagens...

Nos meus outros profilers, dá para ver, até a capa. Assim, se quiser dar uma olhada nas imagens, é o único meio...

Muito obrigada pelo review. Fez uma ficwriter feliz ^ ^

XDDDDDDDDDDDD

Beijos


	5. Tormentos

Psyans consegue se afastar com Nohara e Shinsetsu...

Porém, alguém os alcança...

Nohara conhecerá o nivél do ódio e da perversidade humana...

O que o destino reserva à ela?

.

Cap. 5 - Tormentos.

.

Antes do capítulo. Eu diminui o tamanho, para poder revisar melhor. Meu tempo anda meio curto, para eu ficar revisando capítulos com oito páginas.

Sinto quem gosta de texto comprido, mas, quero diminuir o máximo possivél quaisquer erros gramaticais e também, capítulos pequenos, tem atualização mais rápida.

Mas, procurei deixar, para os pequenos, no minímo 3 páginas em word. De 3 a 4. Nesse caso foram quatro. Mas, folha completa em arial 12.

Agora, apreciem a leitura e desculpe a demora.

.

.

.

Longe dali, os dois Peixes surgem das águas com os irmãos no lombo. Saíram, pois o irmão dela estava mal, por causa de um ferimento abaixo de suas vertébras.

Então, Nohara o levara a margem, com os Senrens os observando e ao erguer a armadura, colocou a mão na boca, vendo a profundidade do corte, chorando compulsivamente.

O irmão a abraça, tentando conforta-la, encobrindo sua preocupação com Natsu. Sentia-se naquele instante um incompetente. Devia defendê-las e acabou se tornando um inútil. Uma vergonha como homem e irmão mais velho.

Remoía-se em dor e sofrimento, ainda mais ao sentir o quanto ela estava sofrendo por ter mandado os Senrens matarem as pessoas.

Olhou para os mesmos e estranhou.

Tinha uma parca noção sobre eles e uma das coisas que sabia, era que pactos eram feitos sobre regras e entusiasta como era, Nohara contou-lhe com exatidão os termos do pacto e quando podia invoca-los e a penalidade pela quebra do contrato.

Fica preocupado, ao se lembrar dos dias que ela podia chama-los e então, pergunta à caçula:

- Imouto... podia invoca-los hoje?

Pergunta com receio na voz, agora apavorado, ao ouvi-la soluçar ainda mais e afundar seu rosto transtornado em dor e sofrimento no ombro este, sem coragem para falar.

Psyans então respondem a pergunta, alterando-se para falar como de costume, como se fosse um ser em dois:

- Nohara-sama, quebrou...

- As regras do contrato...

- Não podíamos ser...

- Invocados hoje e a penalidade...

- Segundo Dai Senren no Ooji ( Grande Imperador dos Senrens)...

- É a proibição dela invocar algum Senren...

- Pois, ela não é mais uma Senren Madoushi...

- Caiu em desgraça profunda ao...

- Nos chamar no dia que não podíamos ser invocados.

Ela chorava ainda mais, ouvindo-os falando. Shinsetsu olhava para eles com ira, gritando, alterado e exasperado:

- Falam de maneira fria! Impiedosa! Não viram a nossa situação?

- Contratos com Senrens...

- São promessas...

- Que devem ser cumpridas de nossa parte...

- Assim como o espero da parte da nossa Onna (dona)...

- Essa é a lei...

- E ao descumprimento desta...

- Sua punição...

- Assim foi decidida...

- Á séculos.

- Seus...! - fala irado, levantando-se com ímpeto, querendo corta-los ao meio a todo o custo.

Nohara estava no chão e não notara o guerreiro que surgia, o Mahou Kenshin. A jovem Honookaze agora estava apática, com o olhar imerso em uma imensa tristeza.

Então, é despertada levemente pela voz do guerreiro que surgira. Psyans ainda estavam ao lado dela, com metade do corpo na água, como se esperasse algo ou alguma coisa.

- Finalmente encontrei vocês... - fala em um tom de voz frio e um olhar de ódio para com os irmãos.

O outrora senhor daquelas terras arregala os olhos, reconhecendo o homem a sua frente. Era Yorusou Fukaimori (夜爪深森 - garras da noite da floresta profunda)um Mahou Kenshin, capitão da guarda do castelo e pelo olhar dele e fala, logo se notava que viera pessoalmente elimina-lo, com a face visivelmente transtornada de ódio.

- Vejo que a Seren Madoushi quebrou uma regra... logo, imagino o por que de Psyan continuar aqui... - olha para os Serens - Ei! Peixes! Melhor irem logo... Dai Seren no Ouji não vai gostar de saber que ainda não partiram após a quebra da regra, afinal, é imperativo que retornem para o seu mundo, não é?

Os dois Serens se entreolham, chateados e depois, tristemente para Nohara, que está fraca e que fazia um imenso esforço para permanecer acordada.

Ela então os olha com lágrimas nos olhos e força um sorriso, falando:

- Arigatou, Psyans-chan... eu agradeço a todos vocês, Sora-chan, Sirius-chan, Callum-chan, Lila-chan, Aries-chan, Libra-chan... adeus.

Os peixes sentem uma vibração no ar, indicando que o Grande Rei dos Senrens os chamava, indicando que haviam ficado tempo demais após ela quebrar o contrato.

Nisso, ambos partem dali, tristemente e preocupados, deixando a ex-dona entregue a amarga sorte.

Para surpresa do rei, o cavaleiro desfaz a armadura com sua magia e depois estende as mãos para os lados do corpo:

- Kansou!

Então, surgem espadas e um escudo, lançando em seguida as armas para Shinsetsu. Em seguida, usa sua magia novamente, invocando duas espadas duplas, falando:

- Em consideração por ambos termos sidos discípulos do mesmo mestre na arte da batalha, oferto-lhe a espada e escudo mais forte que possuo, mas, preste atenção em minhas palavras, ô majestade! - fala o final com escárnio, para este que olhava das armas para o cavaleiro a sua frente, que mantinha o semblante de ira para com os irmãos.

- Como assim?

Fica exasperado, temendo não ser algo bom, enquanto Nohara fitava, com as faces úmidas, aonde Pyans estivera momentos antes, com o olhar perdido.

- Só lhe fornecerei um favor pessoal... escute-me atentamente para não reclamares depois! Tem a sua imouto... ela está viva, mas, fraca... pegue essas armas e me enfrente... há chances de me vencer... senão me vencer, ela estará perdida...

- Pares de falar tais mentiras, Yorusou! Mesmo que este Shinsetsu oferte a vida, a matarás, não é? - fala irado, curvando-se para pegar a arma.

- De fato... farei isso... mas, lembre-se que...- porém, o rei pega a espada e escudo, lançando-se contra ele, cortando o que ele ia falar em seguida.

Este se defende rapidamente e fala, irônicamente:

- Deveria ter esperado eu falar... a morte é algo aprazivél à ela... afinal, é uma mulher... de um jeito ou de outro, morrerá... mas, pode sofrer muito antes ou não e ao agir impulsivamente com seu orgulho ferido, sem ouvir o que tinha mais a falar, ofertou a sua irmã ao martírio antes da morte, em vez de deixa-la partir dessa vida sem dor!

- Como...! Não...! Desgraçado! - entendera o que ele dissera, se soubesse, nunca teria pegado nas armas, porém, agora era tarde demais.

Ele estava certo, ela estava fraca demais para fugir e agora sem Serens, era um alvo muito fácil. Começou a chorar, ao saber que condenou sua imouto ao tormento antes da morte, pois sabia a que sofrimento este se referia.

Mas, estava decidido a derrota-lo, afinal, estava sem armadura, então ambos começaram a lutar ferozmente, as armas tilintando frenéticamente a cada golpe contido e a cada ataque bloqueado.

A batalha perdurou por horas a fio, com muito suor e sangue, pelos cortes e ferimentos, que eram feitos em decorrência da fadiga tanto fisíca quanto mental, principalmente por parte de Honookaze.

Durante aquele embate feroz, o rei sentira o erro de não ter treinado mais, deixando as obrigações reais sobrepuljarem o treino da perícia com as armas.

Nohara via a luta com os olhos fracos, chorando, pois notou que seu irmão estava perdendo e murmura, fracamente:

- Onii-uê...

[ uê - sufixo usado no Japão antigamente e que caiu em desuso, para se referir muito respeitosamente e formalmente aos pais e aos familiares mais velhos. Uê significa: acima, que está acima. Numa tradução, seria: "Meu irmão mais velho que está acima de mim"]

Chora compulsivamente quando seu irmão tomba ao ter a espada cravada em seu peito, enquanto a outra mão do inimigo, que segurava a outra lâmina, corta seu peito em sentido transversal de baixo para cima, fazendo o sangue jorra em jatos rítimicos, indicando ter atingido uma artéria de Shinsetsu.

Ele cai com a face virada para a irmã mais nova, com suas lágrimas misturando-se ao seu sangue rubro, que tingiu a grama, tornando-a um tapete vermelho, que refletia a luta mortal.

A lua surgia de trás de uma nuvem e iluminava aquela clareira como um holoforte e que gritava às irmãs celestes, as perversidades e obscuridades humanas demonstradas lá e as que seriam exibidas grotescamente em seguida.

O brilho das estrelas pareciam falhar, frente a tão enfadonha espectativa e espétaculo péfido.

O coração de Nohara pareceu falhar, enquanto lágrimas imundavam sua face e seus olhos fitavam horrorizados, os últimos instantes de vida de seu irmão.

O dia que deveria ser o mais feliz para Nohara, se tornou aquele selado pelos tormentos do corpo e da alma dela, baseados na péfida perversidade humana.

Sua alma e seu corpo, em breve, seriam dilacerados pela maldade e perversão humana.

Uma parte de sua mente apagara, pois estava em choque. O mundo parou para ela e ela parou para o mundo.

Inicialmente, o coração dos irmãos batiam em um só ritmo, agora, o dele falhava vertiginosamente, com os sons cardíacos evaporando-se gradativamente, perdendo-se na noite fria.

Ele falou em seu último sopro de vida, em meio as lágrimas de dor que vertia, seus olhos obscurecendo gradativamente:

- Perdoe-me... imouto...

Nisso, irritado, Yorusou finca a espada no tórax do ex-rei que cerra os olhos, após golfar sangue, enquanto um vento gélido como da morte, varria o vestígio de vida daquele corpo caído em meio a sua própria poça de sangue escarlate.

Nohara, chorando, estendeu a mão tremulante ao irmão, mas, frente aos protestos dos músculos fastigados, o membro despenca, enquanto seus olhos perdem o foco.

Estava em choque, inerte, nem piscando enquanto o ex-capitão da guarda se aproximava dela, falando:

- Vou torna-la minha... totalmente minha... - e sorrindo malignamente, continua - não se preocupe... disse que só seria minha por completo, sua virgindade, sua inocência, sua morte... não a darei aos porcos para ser um brinquedo deles...

A lua se ocultara naquele instante, atrás de grossas nuvens, como senão quisesse ver aquela cena vil e degradante do amâgo da perversidade e viciosidade a que um humano pode chegar.

.

.

.

Yo!

.

Inicialmente, mudei meus planos para Nohara, pois, surgiu umas ideias relativas a Natsu, assim, para acrescentar e espero poder unir.

.

E não descreverei o estupro. A cena é cortada para um tempo depois. Já escrevi cenas de estupro, mas, envolvendo criança, não faço. Só cito. Bem, Nohara tem 12 anos e para mim, isso é ser criança.

.

Só escrevo cena de estupro, de 16 anos para cima.

.

Embaixo as notas ^ ^

.

Yorusou Fukaimori - 夜爪深森 - garras da noite da floresta profunda. Yoru(夜 – Noite), sou (爪 – garras), Fukai (深 – profundo) e mori (森 – floresta). O nome dele é Yorusou, mas, no Japão e bem, em muitos países, usa-se o sobrenome, antes da pessoa ^ ^

.

- uê - sufixo usado no Japão antigamente e que caiu em desuso, para se referir muito respeitosamente e formalmente aos pais e aos familiares mais velhos. Uê significa: acima, que está acima. Numa tradução, seria: "Meu irmão mais velho que está acima de mim"


End file.
